something new
by typicalyaoifangirl
Summary: a new kid moves to the cul-de-sac and hes got an eye on double d! will double d be able to fall in love without having to lose ed and eddy does he even care about eddy?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! I'm not abandoning my other stories I just wanted to write something with less drama. This is a ed, edd, and eddy fan fiction. Mostly about double d. I'm a yaoi fan girl so this story is a yaoi of course. don't like then dot read! Oh and I might make a mistake or two with spelling please don't bitch about it!**

**Summary: (oc/edd) a new kid moves to the cul-de-sac and right next door to double d. the kid is really cool and kind of rich so all the kids like him right away. that's when the new kid takes up notice in double d. double d starts to hang out with him and spends less time with eddy and ed which makes eddy angry. Anyway its mostly about double d and the new kid starting a relationship with each other and double d getting accepted by the rest of the kids.**

**don't worry double d doesn't abandon ed and eddy. He's just tired of eddy pushing him around so much.**

**My oc's character is named is jeff and by the way he's pretty hot! Well at least I think he is~**

**Ages:**

**Ed and Rolf are 18 (both got held back)**

**Jimmy, Sarah, and Johnny are 15**

**And everyone else is 16.**

**I might draw some pictures of this fan fic on my DA account. So look for the link…..**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Anyway on with the show!-**

**Something New?**

In the town of peach creek, the day was like any other day. The sun was setting calmly, the crickets were starting to chirp the day was a pretty pleasant Saturday afternoon. There was something slightly different about today. Curiosity hung in the air, all kids that lived in a certain cul-de-sac were huddled around a certain house. A house that had been vacant up until today. A large moving van was parked outside a cream colored house. All the kids were marveling at all the things the movers were carrying into the house.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that flat screen!" One boy exclaimed. His name was Kevin and he was the neighborhood jock. He always wore something green and black and a red baseball cap over his red hair.

"I must admit it is quit impressive to this son of a shepherded." Another boy admitted. His name was Rolf and he was the tallest out of the group and the oldest. He all ways wore either a yellow and red t-shirt with jeans or something from his own country. He also had a farmers tan and navy blue hair. He often spoke in olden term or foreign sayings so nobody really knows what he's talking about half the time.

"I think some of the furniture is really pretty." A girl said while smiling. Her name was nazz. The most popular girl in school, cheerleader, and dating the jock Kevin. She has a blond bob and wore anything black or white.

"Your right nazz, who ever picked them out must have good taste!" Another girl chimed. Her name was Sarah and she was pretty small, but don't let that fool you! Get her mad and shell have the strength to rip your head right off. Like Kevin she is also a red head. She likes the colors pink and blue and is very loud and sassy.

"Very tri sheik Sarah!" A small boy said happily. His name was jimmy and he's a bit hard to explain. I'm not sure if he's straight but he does seem to like Sarah(?) he's very flamboyant and likes cute things. He's a little taller than Sarah. He likes the color baby blue and has a cream colored perm.

"Look at the size of that table plank! You could fit at least 10 people around it!"

"…"..plank~

Um this pair is Johnny and plank. Johnny is a bald headed kid who is also mixed. He's kind of a hippie and always wears plain t shirts and shorts with either sandals or bear feet. In my opinion and probably a lot of people will agree with me but Johnny is a bit of a creeper. Over enthusiastic about everything and does some pretty weird things. The weirdest thing about him is his bff plank. A piece of 2x4 with a crayon drawn face…..an imaginary friend Johnny's had sense he was seven years old now going on fifteen that he carries every where.

A few feet away from the formally introduced group were three other teens. A group known as the ed's or what Kevin calls them the three dorks.

"Wow look at all that cool stuff eddy!" The tallest ed said.. A very simple minded fellow with an over active imagination. The older brother of Sarah and the same age as Rolf. He's very strong and loves chickens. A red head with freckles and wears anything from the thrift store. He also likes to say pretty random things that have no purpose at all.

"Man they look loaded! I hope they got a gullible kid!" The shortest eddy said. Short and short tempered, a liar and a cheat. Has little to no morals at all and thinks only of being popular and having money. He's the main reason the group of three was exiled from the rest of the kids. Scamming people out of their hard earned money tends to rub people the wrong way. he has dark hair that's spiked in the front and tries to were trendy clothing. He also likes to boss around his to friends all the time.

"I hope there nice." The last one of the ed's said hopefully. he stood in the middle of the trio and his name was edd or double d. sense his name was edd with two d's everyone calls him double d so he wont be confused with ed. He has long navy blue hair that he kept hidden in his black sock hat. Skinny and frail, loves the colors orange and purple and secretly blue. A book worm and junior chemist. Loves math and science and working with mechanics. He's the one that builds most of eddy's complex designs for his scams. Helps Rolf, nazz, Johnny and ed with all their homework. Helps Kevin fix up his bike when asked in fear of a beating. Helps tune up Rolfs tractor when it breaks down. Doesn't just help but actually does all of eddy's homework, class work, school projects, and test! And finds time to do all his chores his parents leave for him while keeping an straight A in all his classes.

He is nice guy double d, pushover double d, doormat double d. over worked and under appreciated. He believes that no one cares about his feelings, or how tired he is. No one wants to know his dreams or his ambitions. They think that they already know him.

What they don't know is that double d loves music. That he's in love with the guitar and desperately wants one. He loves art and sketches in his free time. Or that even though he's no good at sports, he loves to swim! He loves staying up late and watching movies, plays numerous videogames and likes to cook. He listens to his ipod to go to sleep, loves reading fantasy books and exploring the woods not just to collect bugs but to just relax with nature…

And he wouldn't dare tell anyone he was gay.

His parents would be disappointed. He'd be shunned even more by the other kids. Eddy would probably be disgusted and hate him. The only one who would still be his friend would be ed. Only because he wouldn't understand what being gay meant~

So he would keep it all to himself. Everything he feels, his thoughts, his dreams. He would lock them all away and keep quite. Work diligently and tirelessly everyday in the same boring routine.

But little did he know that things were about to change drastically for him. That fate was going to reward him for his efforts. That someone was going to come and make everything better. and that someone was about to appear…

A silver Mercedes pulled up in the drive way of the house and out stepped what seemed to be two models. A man and a woman that looked to be in their twenties. The woman was very voluptuous and her face was very beautiful. Creamy skin and full pink lips. Big blue eyes and long sandy blond hair. she wore a tight black dress with black heels.

The man was very tall and very handsome a sculpted jaw and with a sight five o-clock shadow. He had a pointed nose an sculpted eyebrows. He also had dark brown eyes and windswept short brown hair. He wore a dark grey pant suit with a black tie and flats.

They both turned around toward the kids that stood across the street and smiled as they waved to them. All the kids waned sheepishly back at them before they turned around and entered the house.

_**Vrooooommmm**_**!**

Just then the sound of a motorcycle went off. All the kids turned their heads just in time to see a candy red viper motorcycle pull up right next to the silver Mercedes. The person who was on it quickly turned it off as he parked it and he reached up to pull the helmet off. The kids quickly learned that it was guy, a very handsome guy at that. He looked like a shorter younger version of the man that had just entered the house, but with nose like his mother and his hair was a bit lighter. He wore dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt. Over his t-shirt he wore a un buttoned red flannel shirt and over that he wore a brown leather jacket.

"Whoa~" nazz whispered. Her and Sarah were all but drooling at the sight of the handsome teen.

"Hey! Stop drooling! You know I'm right here!" Kevin yelled annoyed.

"Oh um sorry kev~" nazz said sincerely. "But he is pretty cool." She admitted.

"Yeah well I admit he's kind of cool." Kevin shrugged.

"Who are you fooling nazz the guy is hot!" Sarah exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"Sarah!" Jimmy shouted embarrassed.

"What? He is!" Sarah countered back unashamed of her outburst.

She wasn't the only one appreciating the view secretly double d was as well.

_Wow he's so handsome! _He thought to himself. Then he blushed at his own thoughts.

_Wait! don't get ahead of yourself. Someone that cool and good looking has got to be straight! _He scolded himself.

"Hey sock head are you listening!" Double d heard eddy yell in his ear. He winced and looked down at eddy while holding his ear. "What is it eddy?" He asked politely.

"I said that we have to make that guy our friend before Kevin does! If we do that then we could become the coolest guys at school and plus he seems rich so we can use all his cool stuff and money!" Eddy said happily with a gleam in his eye.

"Eddy! We cant do that! That would be so wrong!" Double d exclaimed with concern.

"that would be so wrong~" eddy mocked. "Come on double d! don't you ruin this for us! This is the best thing to ever happen, we need a rich friend to get what we want!" eddy argued.

'You mean what you want~" double d mumbled.

"What was that?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Doubled smiled.

"Hmm~ any way I bet ed would like a friend who's rich? Then he could get all the comics he wanted~" eddy said slyly.

"All the comics I want!" Ed yelled happily. Eddy smirked, he just got ed on his side and things don't go so smooth with two against one. So double d went along with eddy's orders like always.

"Hey!" Eddy called over to the new kid as they all walked over to him. Everyone else groaned as they came over.

"Yeah?" The new guy questioned.

_Wow he's got a nice voice it not to deep just perfect_. Double d thought.

"Hey my names eddy!" Eddy introduced himself. "This is ed and double d." he pointed us out as he introduced the both of his friends.

The new kid took eddy's outstretched hand and shook it. He smiled and looked all three of them over. He paid a little more attention to double d but double d didn't really notice.

"Hey I'm jeff. Its nice to meet you." He smiled at them.

"Hey I'm Kevin." Kevin introduced himself as he walked up next to eddy and smirked down out him. He was not about to be beat by this little pipsqueak. He had to make sure that jeff steered clear of the dorks.

"I am Rolf" Rolf came up and gave jeff a hearty handshake.

"Nazz" smiled and blushed.

"Sarah!" she jumped up happily

"Jimmy!" he copied Sarah.

"I'm Johnny and this is plank!" Johnny laughed.

On the last introduction there was a slight pause, jeff looked at Johnny weirdly until Kevin whispered for him to just go with it.

"Oh~ um hi Johnny, um plank…"..jeff trailed off.

Johnny just smiled up at jeff.

"So is this everyone are there more?" Jeff asked.

"Oh this is everyone. Were all here because it rare to have any one new move in." Kevin told jeff. Eddy was becoming more and more annoyed by Kevin's take charge attitude.

"So who lives in the house next door?" Jeff asked next.

"Oh um that would be me." Double d piped up nervously.

Jeff turned toward him and smiled which made double d blush.

"Nice to meet you neighbor!" Jeff said happily. Double d was going into overload at the charming smile sent his way.

N..nice to meet you! Double d smiled. Jeff chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Anyway I need to help my family get the furniture in order so I'll talk to you guys later." Jeff waved to say good bye. Before he could leave eddy hooked an arm around his shoulders and pulled him down to his level.

"Hey before you go think about becoming friends with me and the other ed's, you know you should hang out with the right crowed." Eddy winked.

"Um sure~" jeff responded.

Eddy let go of him and smirked at Kevin as he turned to go home. Kevin rolled his eyes as he walked up to jeff.

"Hey don't believe a word that shorty says. He's a liar and a con artist. Trust me when I tell you that. Everyone else will agree if you ask them." Kevin warned jeff.

"Oh really? I had a bad feeling about that guy. I just wasn't sure what it was." Jeff told him.

"Trust me he's not a good guy." Kevin said

"What about double d?" jeff asked nonchalantly.

"Well he's not that bad. He's really helpful and nice I guess, but he's still a dork for hanging out with eddy." Kevin answered. "Wait why?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason its just that he is my neighbor, that's all." Jeff said taking interest in his helmet.

"ok well…..whatever see yah!" Kevin said as he ran off to catch up with nazz who walked away when jeff said bye.

Jeff sighed relived. And walked his bike up to the garage. After parking it he walked to his door. Before he walked in he turned to his left and saw that double d was about to walk in his house as well until he caught him staring.

"Oh um hi…"….double d mumbled and blushed.

"Hi." Jeff smiled.

"Um bye!" Double d yelled as he ran inside his house and slammed the door behind him.

"Heh~ bye." Jeff chuckled as he went inside his new home.

Little did they know they were going to get to know each other a little better starting tomorrow morning….

**Yay introduction over. Trust me when I tell you chapter 2 is much longer with more detail. But that is only if you guys liked the story if it will continue or not. So please review….thank you!**


	2. making friends

**Ok chapter two! This chapter might be longer than the last, you know more detail and talking. Any way the story really just writes it self here. Plus I've noticed its kind of hard to find edd paired up with a guy oc and not a girl one. Being the yaoi fan girl I am only happy to make this pairing happen. I'm usually an Kevin/edd fan or an ed/edd fan as well. I just want double d to be paired up with a character whose different and un predictable because you don't really know what he's like. It just makes things interesting you know.**

**Anyway disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy and never will, but I do own Jeff and I'm quite proud of that.**

**( p.s: do you really need to put up a disclaimer? Will these people really sue me if I don't? well if they do sue people please don't sue me! I'm just a poor high school student who lives in a small apartment!)**

**Ok on with chapter two!-**

Something new?

Sunday morning came bright and early, Yet double d slept in. the bright sun crept into Double D's room and Double D just snuggled deeper under the covers.

_I should really get up but I just don't feel like leaving my comfy bed~_ double d sighed in thought.

Debating on weather or not he should start the day he finally decided he should because today was Sunday which meant his parents left him more chores than they usually did on any other week day.

Going through his morning routine which included a 30 minute shower, scrubbing himself thoroughly, brushing his teeth for exactly two minutes and then getting dressed in his usual outfit. Which was an orange sweater, purple shorts red knee socks. His shoes were located at his front door because he was only allowed to wear slippers indoors. He didn't put on his hat until he was about to go outside.

Walking down stairs he went into the kitchen and poured a bowl of chunky puffs and milk. He felt to tired/lazy to cook an actual breakfast. While sitting at the table in his living room he looked around to see if there were some new chores for him to do. He was surprised to find that that there were no sticky notes but an actual letter addressed to him from his mother sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

After finishing his chunky puffs he went to the kitchen washed his bowl and spoon, dried them and then placed them in there exact spots he got them from.

Going back to the living room he went over the couch which was all white so he made sure to be careful as he sat down. He picked up the letter and opened it carefully and began to read…..

_Dear Eddward,_

_Me and your father will be gone a couple of days, on extensive business trips. We haven't left any chores because we know that we can trust you to keep the house in order. While were gone we DO NOT want your friends ed or eddy to enter the house at any time! We're still paying for the things they broke the last time._

_We also told the new neighbors the Millers that we would be gone a few days and they said that they would cheek in on you for us. In return we told them that you would help them get their house in order and unpack. They seem really nice and we think that you would get along very well with their son. _

_We wont be back for the start of your junior year and we're sorry. Just try your best and we know you'll be fine!_

_Ps: we aren't kidding about ed or eddy coming into the house and if I find out that they were then you will be grounded for a month and your computer will taken from you!_

_Love,_

_Your mother and father._

Double D gulped at the last part of the letter he knew his mother was very serious and did not play around when it came to grounding. He was a little surprised to read that his parents had actually talked to the new neighbors.

_exactly when did they have the time to do that?_ he wondered.

The one thing he thought of the most was that he had to help the Millers get settled in. which meant he had to work with Jeff…

At the thought of Jeff he began to blush. He couldn't help it Jeff was just so cool and he looked very handsome.

_No, no! you cant think like that jeff is straight and if he knew that I thought of him like that he would probably think I'm disgusting! _He mentally scolded himself.

Besides there was nothing to worry about with his parents there as well.

Double D looked up at the clock located right above the television and saw that it read ten o-clock. He decided that if he was going to go over and help now was as good a time as any.

_The early bird gets the worm_, he mused.

Walking back up stairs he went to his room, grabbed a brush and started to brush his long navy blue hair. His hair actually reached his waist and the only reason he wore his trusty sock hat was because his hair made him look like a girl. After brushing he grabbed his hat and stuffed his hair inside he only let his bangs stick out.

After looking over his appearance he grabbed his I-phone, then his keys. Went back down stairs and toward the door. He took off his slippers and placed them in a box that was to the side of the door way. Next to that box was another but it held his favorite pair of black sneakers. He picked them up and started to put them on. Just as he got done tying his shoes the door bell rang.

The bell rang, and rang, and rang again. Over and over continuously.

_The only person he does that was Ed, oh why do they have to be here right now?~ _double d sighed as he stood up to answer the door.

"Hello Ed, Eddy." Double d smiled.

Standing on the porch was Eddy who was snickering at Ed as he was still ringing the door bell.

"Ed, I've already answered the door. You can stop ringing it." Double d politely said to Ed, who just smiled a big goofy smile back.

"Hi Double D!" Ed grinned.

"Hi Ed." Double D smiled.

"Anyway come on sock head I've got this great scam, and I need you to build something for it." Eddy grinned and double d could already see the dollar signs forming in his eyes. Double d just shook his head thinking that greed was never a good thing.

"I'm sorry eddy but I've got work to do. My parents said that I had to help the new neighbors unpack."

"What? We need you on this Double D!" Eddy was angry and knew that if Double D wasn't there he wouldn't get much money with only Ed.

"I'm sorry Eddy but my parents told them I would help and I don't want to leave a bad impression by just blowing them off."

"Hmm~ hey actually this could be a good thing! You could get close that Jeff guy and then he could come to trust us and become our friends. Then its hook line and sinker! Having a rich friend is goin to be sweet!" Eddy snickered whiled rubbing his hands together. He looked like a classic bad guy who just come up with their most ingenious plan ever.

Double d just sighed knowing he couldn't change Eddy's mind. He closed and locked his door and walked right past Ed and Eddy.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Eddy yelled.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to go over there now and start my so called mission sir~" Double D joked wile pulling finger quotes as he said the word mission.

"Great idea solider !Me and Ed will stake out in the bush to make sure you don't mess up your mission!" Eddy playing along with their spy game grabbed Ed and ran over to the bush that separated Double D's house from the Miller's.

Double D sighed again as he walked up to the front door of the Millers house. He nervously knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Hey Double D." Jeff smiled as he answered the door. Double D instantly blushed.

Jeff was standing in the doorway giving Double D a very charming smile. He was wearing kaki shorts with blue and white plaid shirt and a pair of brown sandals.

"Double D you ok?" Jeff asked Double D concerned by his silence.

"Huh? Oh salutations Jeff! I'm fine I've come to help with the unpacking!" Double D was very flustered.

Jeff just laughed at the boys reaction. "Its okay double I was expecting you to come by and help." Jeff smiled.

"Yes of course, wait! What do you mean by you were expecting me don't you mean we?" He asked nervously.

"Oh! My parents had to go to work early. They're really sorry that they missed you coming over, so its just you and me." Jeff explained.

Double d was in shock…..how was he gonna walk into this boys house knowing they were alone. At least with Jeff's parents around he wouldn't be so nervous but now his nerves were hitting full force.

"Hey double d, why are Ed and Eddy in that bush over there?" Jeff pointed over to the bush that Ed and Eddy were hiding in. Double D snapped out of his thoughts and looked over. Sure enough you could clearly see Ed and Eddy poking their heads through the bush starring at Jeff and Double D.

"Hi Jeff!" Ed yelled waving enthusiastically toward the pair on the porch.

"Shut up you idiot! Eddy hit ed up side the head and then grabbed him so he could pull him back into the bush.

Double d sighed once again at his friends and turned back to Jeff.

'I'm sorry about them. I would like to tell you why they're spying on us but I cant with Eddy watching." Double D whispered to Jeff. Who just nodded his head in understanding and ushered Double D inside.

After walking inside Double D couldn't help but look in awe at all the things in need to be un packed. Boxes upon boxes were staked up high. It looked like every thing that needed to be moved or put away was in the living room. What caught Double D's attention the most were the things that were not in boxes.

Many expensive vases were scattered about, beautiful paintings and intricate sculptures. At least three different computers, and a telescope.

In the corner was the most surprising!

'Is that a foosball table, pinball and arcade machines?" Double d asked slowly.

"Hmm? Oh those? Yeah we had people over our house all the time, especially my friends. My dad bought all that stuff to entertain us." Jeff rubbed the back of his head embarrassed at how privileged he was.

"Wow….how rich are you?" Double d asked dumbfounded.

"Well were not that rich. My dads a doctor and my moms a lawyer. We also have some stock shares. Tell me am I the richest kid in the neighborhood?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Well Kevin's dad works at a jawbreaker factory. Kevin only talks about his dads huge pay check and all the free jawbreakers around eddy to rub it in his face."

"Nazz's mom owns a boutique and gets a lot of customers. Her mom is also business partners with Jimmy's mom who is a fashion designer."

"Then there's me. My house is pretty nice, both my parents work for large company's in the city." Double explained plainly, he didn't really care much for his parents jobs. He wasn't even sure what exactly they did.

"….so what's up with your friends spying on us?'

"Well Eddy is not much of good guy. Always finding a quick way to earn a few bucks. He uses these scams to sucker the kids out of their allowances. As soon as he saw all the nice things you guys had he figured you had to be rich, so he planned to make you our friend to get to your money. When I told him I had to help you unpack he said it was my mission to make you trust me. But don't worry! I'm not like Eddy I don't want use you to get your money." Double D assured Jeff with a small smile.

"If your not like Eddy why do you hang out with him?" Jeff questioned.

"Ah….well wh…where should we start?" Double D was thrown off guard because of Jeff's question and decided to change the subject. Jeff caught on quickly and figured that if Double D wants to talk about then he would.

"Well most of these boxes are for the living room. I'll take care of the boxes that are labeled for my room or my parents room ok?" Jeff looked toward Double D to see if he got all his instructions. Double D nodded his head and they went to work.

Jeff picked up two boxes and climbed up stairs while Double D unloaded the boxes full of picture frames and very expensive looking glass figures.

"You can set those on the table my mom will want to arrange them her self."

"Whaaaaaaaa!" Double d screamed out of shock he looked behind him to see Jeff with more boxes in his hands.

"Oh! Sorry! didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." Jeff said sincerely.

"Oh its ok its just that I'm not use to things being quiet." Double D shook his head.

"You mean when your with Ed and Eddy?"

"Yes. Ed is always talking about something or eddy's yelling about something else."

"So its always loud huh?"

"Well yes except when I'm at home. There would have to more people than just myself…"…..Double D mumbled.

"What about your parents?"

"They're always working and I never really see them much, and when I do its not for very long."

"Hmmm well my parents work a lot too but my mom always makes sure we spend a few days together when their off from work."

"You know what how bout when your lonely and parents are working you come over here!" Jeff exclaimed.

"What? Oh no I couldn't do that!" Double D spluttered.

"Oh yes you can! My mom makes us dinner every night and when she finds out that your alone she'll drag you over here all by herself!"

"Sh…..she would do that?" Double D asked in awe.

"Yep! So why don't you save her the trouble and come over yourself." Jeff smiled.

"….thanks." Double d smiled back.

"Your welcome." Jeff grinned.

After that they went right back to work emptying boxes and unpacking until there was nothing left but the pinball/ videogame machines and foosball table.

"Can you help me roll these in the game room?" Jeff asked as he stretched.

"Game room?" double d asked as he blushed looked away when he saw a bit of Jeff's toned chest.

"Oh yeah we also have a pool too with a Jacuzzi of course." Jeff grinned again.

"Of course you do." Double d laughed.

Double D helped Jeff move the things to the game room that was located near the pool. It was a bit heavy for double d but jeff helped him balance.

"My dad had this room built so me and my friends could hang out….but sense I'm new here I guess I don't really have any friends yet…." Jeff trailed off.

"I'll be your first friend…"…Double D said suddenly .

"Really?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Y…yes." Double D looked down at his shoes.

"Cool! Which means you can come over when ever you want and we could just hang out!" Jeff smiled.

"I don't want to impose…"…Double D blushed.

"Nonsense! Id be upset if you didn't come over after I invited you to. Besides if you didn't I would think you didn't like me. Jeff laughed.

"I….I like you! Double d yelled but then blushed even more." His whole face was red as he looked away from Jeff's face. _I hope he doesn't think that I like him like him~ _double d thought nervously.

What he didn't know was that Jeff's face was red too…..

"I…..like you too…"….he smiled.

Double d looked up and smiled too.

After that they got everything away and jeff hooked up all the pinball machines and videogames and they played them together. Until Jeff's mother came out.

"Jeff dinner is done! Oh hello Eddward." She smiled at double d.

"Oh hello ma'am! Double d politely said. _We didn't even notice them come home! _He thought.

"Whoa mom! When did you and dad get back from work?" asked Jeff in shock.

"A little over an hour ago honey. You two must have been really deep in that game your playing." She laughed as both Jeff and Double d blushed in embarrassment.

"A….anyway mom Edd likes to be called Double D instead of Eddward." Jeff explained to her.

"Oh? Is that right?" She looked toward Double D to confirm it.

"Um yes but you don't have too, I've just grown use to the nickname."

"Oh don't worry besides I think Double D suits you better, so sense your parents aren't home would like to stay for dinner?" She asked kindly.

"Oh yes thank you." Double D nodded.

"No problem. You two wash your hands before you come and eat ok?"

Both Jeff and Double D nodded and she went back inside the house. They both stopped the game and went inside as well to wash their hands. In the bathroom Jeff seemed very upset about something and Double D couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"Um…..is there something bothering you? He asked timidly.

"…..how long will your parents be gone?" Jeff asked quietly

"Hmm? Um well I'm not really sure…..the letter they left me said they wouldn't be back before school started so it might be a really long trip for them." Double D shrugged.

"Do they…do they do this often?"

"…..yeah I guess…..but I've been well adjusted to my parents work schedule and would probably find it weird if they didn't take off for weeks on end." Double D laughed

Jeff didn't….he didn't say anything and just left the bathroom. Double D followed behind quietly, wondering what exactly he said that made Jeff so upset.

Dinner was quite the affair. Double d got the chance to talk to both of Jeff's parents who were very nice toward him. He found out that Jeff's mothers name was Melisa and his fathers name was David. Mr. David was very funny and like to tell jokes, he was quite the prankster as a kid and that one of his pranks was what led him to meet his wife. Double d also found out that Mrs. Melisa was a very kind person. She loved books and going shopping, also cooking as well because everything about the dinner was perfect and tasted like pure bliss.

Everything was perfect from Double D's perspective. He didn't notice Jeff giving him concerned looks but his parents did but didn't say anything.

Double d looked toward the clock on the wall and noticed that it was very late. He literally spent all day at Jeff's house and didn't even notice the sun setting.

"I think I should head home now." Double d sighed.

"Oh alright if your sure you'll be fine." Mrs. Miller asked concerned.

"Yes I'll be just fine." He reassured her.

He stood from his seat and waved kindly goodbye as he went toward the door Jeff followed behind and stopped him just outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over?" He whispered.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Double d smiled back.

"….if you say so….bye." Jeff whispered and shut the door softly.

Double d stood there a few minutes and then sighed. He calmly walked over to his house and ignored the loud snores coming from the bushes.

_If Ed and Eddy want to rudely spy on people then they can stay in an itchy bush all night_. He thought to himself.

Getting inside his house he decided to call it a night and went through his nightly routine which was exactly the same as his morning routine except he changed into a pair of very comfy pajamas and took off his hat..

He crawled into bed and got underneath the soft covers. He snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes and tried to quickly go to sleep….

After a couple of minutes he found that he couldn't….the house was to quiet the only noise he heard was his own breathing. The house was just too quiet and void of life, he felt so lonely.

…_I should of stayed over_…. He thought as he closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep.

**Whew! Done! hope you liked the chapter. Anyway don't worry there will be more characters in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews I didn't expect people to really like it. Thank you! Please review****J**


	3. Getting to know you

**Yay new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm so glad everyone like jeff so far. I'm still developing his personality but so far he's just a cool down to earth guy with a great sense of humor,**

**Ps: its only been two chapters but this story is rated m for a reason. There will be lemon in later chapters but for now its rated m for cursing because of eddy's mouth. Oh! And if anyone's wondering about the kanker sisters they're not in this story at all because I really don't like them. Lets just say they moved away!**

**Anyway on to chapter three.**

Something New.

Monday morning was nothing like Sunday because today Double D woke up a bit earlier. He went through his daily routine and decided to tend to the front lawn, it was in need of mowing so Double D went to work. He slowly mowed the grass with the old, rusty, man powered lawnmower. After a while he looked around after hearing sound from the other kids in the neighborhood.

Nazz was outside soaking up the sun, lounging on her favorite collapsible lawn chair while wearing a small black and white bikini and black shades to keep the sun from her eyes.

Kevin was fixing up his bike as usual. It was hot to day so he only wore his hat and a pair of black shorts and boots sense he decide to go shirtless. He was oblivious to the shy glances Nazz was giving him because his back was turned to her.

Jimmy and Sarah were playing around in the kiddy pool Sarah owned. Which was a bit odd sense they were about 15 years old? Jimmy wore his favorite sky blue swimming trunks and Sarah wore her favorite blue and yellow swimsuit. By all the laughter and splashing it seemed they were enjoying them selves.

Johnny was with plank as always. Today he seemed to be climbing a tree for some odd reason. He was whispering to plank about acorns and squirrels.

Rolf was the most interesting. He was yelling very vulgar olden obscenities toward his pig Wilfred as they walked down the street.

Double D couldn't help but smile at the scene he saw. Everyone was enjoying there last two weeks of summer break. He knew he was probably the only one looking forward to school but he was fine with that. At least this year everyone knew when school started and was well prepared. He didn't want to go through what happened last time when everyone stole his school supplies. All he had after that was a highlighter and a chewed up pencil curtsy of Ed.

Speaking of ed where were ed and eddy? Double d thought.

"What the hell!" A scream rang to the left of him.

_Ah! I forgot I left them there_. He turned toward the bush to the side of his lawn and saw that it was shaking uncontrollably.

"Get the fuck off me Ed!"

"Its not polite to use bad words Eddy!"

"Who the fuck cares? Now get off!"

All of a sudden Ed came tumbling out of the bush and landed pretty hard on his head.

_Poor Ed_…..Double D mentally sighed.

After Ed came Eddy. He looked furious. The both of them had twigs and leaves sticking which way from their hair and clothes. Ed got off the ground a gave a big yawn and stretched, he then looked over to Double D and gave him his usual dopey grin.

"Good morning double d!" He chimed.

"Good morning Ed." Double d smiled

As soon as those words left his mouth Eddy turned to give him a murderous glare.

"What the hell Double D! why didn't you wake us up!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Eddy its just that you both sounded so peaceful so I just decided to let you sleep." he said. _Its not like you would have woken up if I tried_. He thought to himself.

"So you just left us in fuck'in bush all night? Do you know how sore I am right now? And you don't even want to know what position Ed and me were in when woke up!" He yelled

Double d just stood there blinking not sure what to say to Eddy.

"Anyway what happened with you and that jeff guy, sock head?" Eddy asked while picking the leaves from his clothes.

"Oh! Um well…. We talked and he seems to trust me enough to invite me to his house when ever I want to…".he mumbled as he answered.

"What? That great! So we can come over when ever?" Eddy asked excitedly.

"Well he didn't really say you two but he said I could come over."

"Heh~ well we'll just tag along with you when you go over so then he cant tell us not to come in without looking rude~ eddy schemed.

_Oh no! I don't want jeff to not trust me and I don't want eddy taking advantage of his kindness! I have to think of something quick!_ He thought nervously.

"Not to be rude or anything eddy but maybe you two should take a shower because you don't smell to good." Double d said quickly.

"Hmm? Oh your right Double D we both smell like crap! Well actually Ed smells even worse than he usually does." Eddy complained after smelling his shirt and Ed.

"Aw! But I don't like showers Eddy!" Ed complained.

"Hey! Either take a shower or stay the hell away from me because you stink man!" Eddy held his nose as he turned to leave to his house. Ed went to his with a very dejected look on his face.

Double d sighed in relief and quickly put the lawn mower in the garage. He ran over to Jeff's house and hastily knocked on the door. In no time at all jeff answered the door with a smile on his face.

"Hello double d!" he smiled down at him. Jeff was wearing a black t-shirt and tan shorts with the same brown sandals he had on yesterday.

"Salutations jeff….and good morning as well." Double d smiled. Jeff just laughed at his greeting.

"Do you say that every time you greet some one?" Jeff asked.

"Um yes I do….anyway I came to tell you that Ed and Eddy have decided to invite themselves without asking." Double d explained.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that." Jeff replied.

"Oh you don't know Ed and Eddy! Trust me when tell you that they are very destructive and I really hope your heavily insured." double d spoke rapidly.

"Whoa, whoa Double d calm down! Ok I get what your saying but I just cant turn them down, if mom found out I was rude toward them she'd chew me out." Jeff shrugged.

"Hmm…..oh! Not if you weren't here to refuse them in the first place!" Double d exclaimed.

"I guess that's a good idea….but where should I hide out?" Jeff asked wondering what to do. Double d wasn't sure where he should go as well but then the answer came suddenly by Kevin.

"Hey jeff! What's up?" He yelled while walking over. Jeff and double d both turned to him as he came over wondering what he wanted.

"Hey Kevin! Nothing much just talking to Double d here." Jeff smiled.

"Oh hey Double d…"….Kevin mumbled.

"Um hi Kevin…"….double d mumbled back. Jeff noticed the awkward exchange but didn't say anything.

"Anyway me and everyone else are going down to the lake to cool off, you want to come?" Kevin asked.

"The lake?" Jeff asked _why not the beach? _He wondered_._

"Yeah well its kind of like a beach but its cheaper than driving to the actual beach and its more private. Kevin shrugged.

"Oh! Now I get it, that does sound better, sure I'll go." He grinned but then glanced over to Double d. "as long as he can come along." He pointed at Double d.

"Him?"

"Me?"

Both Kevin and double d looked surprised but then Kevin scowled.

"I don't know if he comes then the shrimp and lumpy will tag along too~" he sneered.

"Um actually its just me today…"…Double d said nervously. He knew he was lying and that eddy would get angry but…he wanted to hang out with jeff and he didn't really feel like hanging out with eddy at all today.

Kevin hmm'd in thought than just shrugged and turned around.

"Yeah sure I guess you can come." He walked off.

"Uh…..thanks Kevin." Double d smiled.

"Yeah whatever…"

Double d just smiled brightly, happy to be invited on an outing.

"He doesn't seem to like you much?" Jeff was curious why Kevin didn't like Double d, it didn't make much sense to him.

"Oh well sense I hang out with Eddy my reputation kind of gets ruined." Double d shrugged.

"I still don't get why you hang out with him, I only met him once I could tell he wasn't all good." Jeff sighed.

"I'll explain later, anyway lets hurry before we get left behind." Double d smiled

Jeff agreed and they both separated to get changed and grab spear clothes and towels. It was easy for them to get changed quickly and meet up with everyone, Ed and Eddy always take for ever to get ready. Eddy was probably just wondering what he should wear and Ed probably hasn't gotten in the shower yet.

Jimmy and Sarah were still wet from playing in the kiddy pool and had towels but now sarah had an inflatable dolphin while jimmy had lime a green noodle floater.

Jimmy had on white swim trunks and sandals. Nazz still had on her bikini and sunglasses, she also had a beach ball and towel as well.

Kevin still had his shirt off but a towel around his shoulders and an ipod stereo system in his hands.

Rolf had on yellow shorts on and towel rolled up under his arm. He was also carrying six bags and a red cooler as well.

"Um what's with all the stuff?" Jeff asked.

"Rolf likes to make everything a challenge and prove himself to his ancestors or what ever, so he took our bags." Kevin smirked.

"Do not speak lightly of ones forefathers shovel chin Kevin or the wrath of my ancestor's shall come upon you!" Rolf yelled with rage, then he calmed down and walked toward Double d and Jeff.

"Plus nana says to be polite to ones friend and offer help to others." He smiled as he grabbed Jeff and Double D's bags. They were just frozen in fear of his sudden mood swings.

"Hehe~ anyway huba, huba Jeff! Lookin good~" Sarah whistled.

Jeff blushed and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't wearing a shirt anymore so you could clearly see how in shape he was. Double d found it hard not to stare. He was only wearing black swim shorts like Kevin but Jeff's had red flames on the bottom, he also had on black sandals and sunglasses.

Double d didn't have a shirt on either but you could clearly see how undefined he was compared to Jeff. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and wore green shorts with chemistry terms printed on them. He also sandals on and his sock hat.

"Oh~ Double d your not gonna wear that in the water are you?" Nazz fussed.

"You know Double d doesn't take his hat off Nazz! Haha!" Johnny laughed.

"Yeah he just started to let his bangs show, I was wondering if he had any hair at all." Sarah joked.

Double d just blushed as they talked about his hat. "I…..I'll take it off once we get to the lake, I don't want it to get wet…"…he mumbled.

"Really? So well get to see your hair?" Jimmy asked

Double d just nodded and they all started toward the lake. Double d unconsciously stuck by Jeff as they walked. They all talked and laughed at Kevin's jokes and Rolf's lack of humor until they made it to the lake.

"Wow this really is like a private beach." Jeff awed.

"Yeah isn't it great?" Double d grinned.

They all found good spots to put their things and lay their towels down. Jeff set up next to Double d after he put his things down everyone turned curious eyes toward Double d.

"Wh…..what's wrong?" Double d asked.

"Your hat Double d!" Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah Double do you remember what you said?" Jimmy asked.

"We really want to see your hair dude." Nazz smiled

"I don't really see what the big deal is~" he mumbled but complied with their wishes and took off his hat. Slowly his long dark hair fell to his back and everyone gasped.

"Wow! Why would you hide such beautiful hair Double d? Sarah exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah I'm kind of jealous." Nazz smirked.

"You look great Double d." Jimmy smiled.

"Well I wasn't expecting that…." Kevin was mildly surprised.

"Haha! Plank says Double d looks like a girl!" Johnny yelled. Double d blushed hard extremely embarrassed.

"Johnny!" Sarah yelled.

"What? Plank was the one said it not me!" He whined.

Everyone shook their heads ashamed of even knowing Johnny. Jeff just stared at Double d as all this was going on until Double d noticed, then Jeff began to blush.

"Y….you don't like my hair?" Double d asked softly.

"Huh? Oh um, no! I mean you look…..you look good! You should take your hat off more often!" Jeff laughed awkwardly.

Double d just blushed some more.

Kevin turned on his ipod stereo station and every one got in the water. Sarah and jimmy splashed around. Nazz goofed off with Kevin. Rolf played around with the beach ball and Jeff and Double d just swam around each other. Johnny was the only one not in the water. He was building a sand castle with plank's help. His excuse was that plank swelled in the water.

_**Meanwhile….:**_

Ed and eddy finally got back outside after getting showered and dressed, but to their surprise no one was outside.

"Hey lumpy where's sock head?" Eddy asked ed.

"Uh I don't know eddy, baby sister isn't at home either." Ed replied.

"What the?…"..eddy mumbled as he looked around, he noticed that no body else was home.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" He looked all over but no one was here.

"When I came back home I did hear baby sister say they were going to the lake eddy." Ed grinned.

"Huh? Why didn't you say that before!" Eddy yelled.

"Sorry eddy~" ed mumbled.

"Anyway that makes sense but why isn't sock head here? He couldn't have just disappeared …..unless…..he ditched us!" Eddy snapped.

"I cant believe he ditched us! Come on Ed grab your beach gear and meet me back here!" Eddy ran off back toward his house, Ed just listened and went back to his house.

"Grrr~ just wait double d you'll be sorry you left us behind!" Eddy growled.

_**Back at the Lake…..**_

"_Achoo_! Double d sneezed as he swam in the water.

"Hey you okay?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just allergies." Double d grinned.

"Cool,….. so you said you were going to me why you hang out with Eddy? Jeff grinned mischievously at him

"Oh yeah that's right! I forgot….."

"Yeah I know, that's why I reminded you." Jeff laughed.

"Ok well I've known Ed and Eddy for a long time. I moved here when I was little and had no friends. They became friends first. Eddy was nice and so was Ed but after a while I started to realize the Eddy wasn't all that good.

"He became bossy and mean. He put himself in charge and made me and ed his lackeys…..I think it was because he brother was jerk toward him so he treated us the same way. Of course Eddy denied this and praised his brother for being so cool…..that was until we all met him." Double d sighed

"It was bad huh?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, he was a total jerk~ he beat and belittled eddy in front of everyone, attacked me and made fun of everyone else…then I don't know how but eddy beat him up and that impressed everyone so we were all excepted by the other kids." he smiled as he remembered what happened.

"I'm guessing that didn't last long?" Jeff asked.

"No not really. Eddy started scamming people again so now were untrustworthy. I think the only thing he ever cared about was getting respect and having lots of money." he grumbled.

"That still doesn't explain why you still hang out with him." Jeff pointed out.

"I guess…..I guess I feel sorry for him…".he said softly.

"Ah! Now I get it…..but you still shouldn't hang out with him, if he acts like a jerk then let be alone and not have friends." Jeff stated.

"I guess you have a point…"…Double d looked at the water sadly. He stayed sad until a big wave of water splashed him.

"Hey!" He scowled at Jeff, tried to act innocent.

"What?" Jeff grinned but then got water thrown in his face. "Hey!" He yelled.

The water fight began quickly, it escalated when Jeff dunk Double d under water. In the heat of the moment jeff grabbed both of Double D's wrist to stop him from attacking.

"Ha! I win and you lo…"…**splash!**

Jeff blink after he felt the water splash off his face, he looked toward Double d who was grinning. _How did he do that? _He wondered.

"Where did that water come from?" He asked slowly.

Double d smiled wide showing his teeth then he squirted water from his mouth between his gap into Jeff's face again.

"Eww!" Jeff yelled and let go of Double d wrists as he fell backwards in the water.

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah what happened?"

Jimmy and Sarah came over wondering what all the commotion was about.

"He…he spit water at me!" Jeff accused Double d who just laughed.

"Alls fair in war Jeff!" He grinned.

"Ugh! But you don't win like that! Anyway how'd you do it with your gap?" jeff asked actually curious how Double d did it.

"Years of practice, I can also do it with milk too!" Double d explained happily.

"Eww that's gross Double d!" Sarah said but she was also laughing , so was jimmy.

"I can also shoot water my tongue!" Double d smiled.

"that's neat!" Jimmy smiled back.

"Hey! Anything else weird about you I should know about? Jeff asked curiously.

"Hmm? Well I'm double jointed….oh! And I can wiggle my ears!" He demonstrated this by dipping down in the water until it reached his eyes and mimicked a hippo.

"Haha! that's so cool!" Sarah laughed harder.

"I wish I could that!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"That was pretty neat." Jeff admitted.

"Thanks." Double d smiled.

After that they all got together in a game of passing around the beach ball. Rolf would spike the ball toward Kevin who would scowl and spike it back harder. Kevin had to admit that Double d wasn't as much of a Dork as he thought.

They listened to music ate some snacks and had a good time. Around three o clock they started to pack up and change clothes. Sarah and nazz had privacy of course, Double d got nervous when he changed in front of everyone else but he averted his eyes at best he could and definitely tried not to look toward jeff.

"So any one want head to the candy store?" Kevin asked.

"Candy? Sure kev I'll come." Nazz smiled.

"Ohh we can get some fudge Jimmy." Sarah told Jimmy who agreed to go as well.

"Of course I will go! I'm running low on the crafted fruity treats!" Rolf proclaimed.

"Me and plank want some peanut brittle!" Johnny exclaimed.

"I guess I'm game." Jeff shrugged. "What about you?" He turned to double d.

"Sure I'll go." Double d answered back.

"Are you sure because I'm not buying anything for anyone else but me?" Kevin looked at Double d suspiciously.

"Eddy and Ed are the one's who have no money. I have a part time job so I'm good." Double d explained.

"You have a job?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Um yes…its kind of embarrassing, so can we please not talk about it?" Double d blushed and took an interest in his shoes.

"Oh yeah sure Double d, lets just go you guys." Kevin replied looking very surprised to hear that one of the ed's had a job.

They made their way from the Lake to the candy store quickly. Talking about how each of them were going to spend the last two weeks of summer.

When they made it to the store they all separated to look for their favorites. Jimmy and Sarah went to the counter to see which type of fudge looked the best. Johnny wondered around with plank looking for the peanut brittle. Rolf searched through the aisles looking for his favorite gumdrop candies. Nazz and Kevin browsed the aisles as well, Kevin looking at gum and Nazz was interested in lollipops. Double d made a bee line to the chocolate aisle, Jeff with his hands in his pockets just chuckled and followed after him.

_**Meanwhile…..:**_

Ed and eddy finally made it to the lake. It took them forever because ed couldn't find his swim shorts. Eddy was sporting a bright red banana hammock and Ed had on a blue Hawaiian swim trunks.

"Jeez Ed because of you it took us forever to get here!" Eddy growled at Ed.

"I'm sorry Eddy, my clothes just like to play hide and seek!" Ed explained.

"that's just dumb! Anyway lets just hur….ry up?" At the end of the sentence Ed and Eddy came around the bend to find the place completely empty.

"Oh come on! Where the hell did everyone go now?" Eddy yelled out in frustration.

"Maybe they were all abducted by aliens! The apocalypse is upon us!" Ed yelled while running around in circles and flailing his arms.

"Damn! Shut up Ed!" Eddy yelled even louder but it went unnoticed by Ed, who was now planning to strike back the alien invasion and rescue his friends.

"Ugh~ you are so gonna pay for this Double d! Eddy sighed as he face palmed trying to hold back his rage.

_**At the candy store…..:**_

Double d was practically drooling at all chocolate laid out before him, he didn't know what to pick.

"I'm guessing you like chocolate?" Jeff laughed.

"Oh yes! I love chocolate, mother doesn't really allow me many sweets so when she's gone I like to indulge myself." Double d explained.

"I see…your parents are health nuts huh?" Jeff asked as he picked out a few bars for himself.

"Not my father, he loves junk food. My mom is the one who's a health nut, we don't have much junk food in the house because of her. She does like chocolate but not as much as me. I would eat it all day if it didn't give one acne~" Double d whined toward the end. Jeff laughed at Double D's expense.

"Awe~ to bad so sad." He teased. "Any other candy you like?" Jeff asked wanting to learn more about Double d.

"Hmm? Oh yeah licorice! I love those!" Double d smiled happily as he rushed over to pick up several packs of Twizzlers.

Jeff just laughed some more, he couldn't help thinking Double d was cute when he got excited.

They all lined up at the counter paying for their things. Double d was in front of Jeff and Nazz and Kevin were in back of them.

"Hey Jeff, Double d I'm throwing a birth day party this Friday you guys are invited as long as long as you bring gifts." Nazz grinned.

"Sure I'll come nazz, thanks for the invite." Jeff thanked her kindly.

"Oh! I forgot your birthday was at the end of summer vacation, I would be glad to go nazz thank you." Double d smiled as well.

"No problem Double d, there's just one condition…"…she grinned at him.

"Wh…..what is it?" Double d gulped nervously.

"You cant wear your usually out fit which includes that hat." She pointed at his head. He put it back on after they left the lake and stuffed all his hair back inside.

"Oh I guess that's fair~" he sighed in relief. He thought she would make him do something embarrassing.

"Cool I'm interested in finding out what you'll wear and what you both get me. She grinned and then scowled at Kevin, she jabbed him in his gut with her elbow.

"Oomph! Oww! what the heck was that for?" Kevin yelled.

She gestured toward Double d and Jeff while giving him an expecting look.

"Ok, ok….. I'm throwing a party for the last day of summer break…..do you both want to come?" He mumbled.

"Yeah that sounds great." Jeff nodded his head in agreement on him going.

"I'm invited too?" Double d asked with wide eyes.

"I said the both of you didn't I?" Kevin growled but then got hit upside the head by Nazz.

"Oww! Ok! Yes your invited too." Kevin rubbed his head.

"Thank you….." Double d thanked Kevin nervously.

"Don't mention it." Kevin mumbled.

"I wont!" Double d laughed.

"No really don't mention it. I invited you not those other dorks, so don't tell them about the party. Mine and Nazz's." Kevin explained seriously.

"Oh right…..I promise I wont tell." Double agreed. He felt bad but then again he understood why nazz or Kevin wouldn't want ed or eddy to come. It was probably due to their destructive nature.

When everyone was done buying their candy the walked slowly back to the col-de-sac while eating their sweets.

"Wow I cant believe I was invited to two parties in one day~" double d sighed blissfully.

"Man are you deprived or what? I use to get invited to parties every other day." Jeff teased.

"Hey! Stop trying showboat!." Double d shot back at him.

"Hahaha! just kidding Double d, anyway how about me and you go shopping for Nazz's gift tomorrow?" Jeff asked with a grin on his face

"Tomorrow? isn't that a bit early?" Double d asked confused.

"I guess, but then I also want go through your wardrobe to see what else there is besides carbon copies of this outfit you have on." Jeff smirked down at Double d who frowned back.

"I have other outfits….I just like wearing this one." He mumbled.

"Then it decided tomorrow well also be clothes shopping. Now would you like to come over for dinner again?" Jeff changed the subject quickly so Double d could not refuse.

"well…ok~" Double d answered dumbfounded. _What just happened? _He mused.

"Are you two eating candy before dinner? Shame on you two!" Mrs. Miller yelled toward the pair.

She and Mr. Miller had just gotten out the car, both had groceries in their hands and about to go in the house before she spotted them.

"Opps~ sorry mom." Jeff sighed.

"As long as you bought enough to share there's no reason to apologize!" Mr. Miller grinned.

"David!" Mrs. Miller exclaimed

"What?" Mr. Miller whined back.

"Anyway will you be joining us for dinner again Double d? Mrs. Miller asked.

"If you both don't mind ma'am." Double d replied politely.

"Nonsense! Come in you two." She smiled while walking to the door her husband following as well as jeff and Double d.

Dinner was the same as yesterday. The food was great and the conversation good. Jeff and Double d recapped their day and Mr. and Mrs. Miller were glad to know that Jeff was making friends. Double d did regret leaving again but not eating dinner alone was the least he could ask for.

That night when he went to bed all thoughts about ditching ed and eddy were forgotten. Only to be replaced with thoughts of what tomorrow might bring…

Oh! And if your wondering what happened to ed and eddy well….ed had to drag Eddy back home because he was exhausted after trying to calm Ed down and shut him up. Unfortunately for Eddy, Ed decided to leave him outside his door way because Eddy got angry at Ed for breaking his door down before…..

…Poor eddy…..

**Phew! This is the longest chapter to a story I've ever written! Anyway there is one thing me and double d have in common. We both have gaped teeth and I spit water through my gap…..actually that's not a fun fact I should share with other huh? Any who please review! ****J**


	4. Shop till you drop

**Yeah! New chapter! Thanks for the reviews I love the feed back and I'm glad you enjoy this story so far!**

**Disclaimer I think was in chapter two and other warnings were in chapter three.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Chapter four**

Something New?

Today was Tuesday and Double d was so excited! He could barely hold in his exciment it felt like he would burst!. He woke up as usual and did his daily morning routine, got dressed and brushed his hair and stuffed it in his hat. He zoomed through breakfast. He hardly cared about what he ate, for he knew he could of ate cardboard! Thankfully he was eating chunky puffs instead, as he put away his bowl and spoon back in the cabinets the door bell rang….

_That must be Jeff! He didn't say when I should come over or not_. Double d thought to him self. Just thinking about Jeff put him in a daze…

_I wonder how today will go?_

_Where are we going to go?_

_Are we going to ride his motorcycle?_

_Ah~ I'm so lucky~_

These were just a few of the sappy love sick thoughts going on in his head.

As he walked to the door he tried to hold back all his nervous jitters.

"Good morning Jeff!" He smiled brightly as he opened his door.

"Hey Double d." Jeff smiled back. Today he chose to wear a sky blue t-shirt that had a super Mario mushroom and had big white letters printed on it reading: LEVEL UP! He also wore tan shorts and brown sandals with black shades on.

"I see you decide to were the same thing again~" Jeff sighed while shaking his head,

"I cant help it I like this out fit!" Double said trying to defensive.

"Well it seems that Nazz isn't the only one we will be shopping for today then. Jeff smiled down at double d who blushed in return.

"We cant do that, I hardly have enough money to by Nazz a gift and my self new clothes. Be sides I look fine!" He huffed while pouting.

He didn't notice but Jeff was blushing slightly. _Double d looked cute while pouting~_

"You look great its just that its kind of weird to wear the same thing everyday you know~" Jeff shrugged. "Anyway I'll help pay, I have more than enough money."

"Now I really cant do that! I'm not going to take your money!" Double d exclaimed.

"I know…that's why I want to. You're a really nice person and ….I don't know, I just I want to get you something in return…"..Jeff trailed off looking down at his feet.

There was as a long awkward pause after that. Double d was very deep in thought over what Jeff said. He stared at Jeff while he thought. Unfortunately the more Double d stared the more Jeff got nervous until he started to squirm under Double D's intense stare…

"Ok…"

"Huh?" Jeff said dumbly out of shock.

"I said ok, but I promise to pay you back. "Double d explained.

"Ok then, but first I have to see what I'm dealing with…".Jeff explained and walked inside without giving Double d an explanation on what he meant.

"Um! You have to take off your shoes!"

"Oh? Sorry. Jeff quickly took off his shoes and placed them by the door. He then asked Double d where his room was. Double d pointed up stairs and told him it was the second room to the right. Jeff took off like a rocket and rushed up stairs.

"Ah! Wait!" Double d rushed after him wondering what was going on.

They both entered Double D's room and Jeff quickly located his closet. He paused as he opened it, shock clearly plastered on his face

"Double d…"…he whispered.

"What! I like to have a sense of stability in my life!" Double d argued.

"Yeah but this is…..this is just to much~" jeff chuckled.

Inside the closet were two racks. They both spun around automatically. The first rack had clothes that were the exact same outfit. The second rack was lined with exact replicas of Double D's sock hat. On the ground were lines of neatly paired shoes that were of course all the same.

"Wow…..you really wear the same thing every day~" Jeff smirked but then bust out laughing. He couldn't keep himself standing and started to roll on floor while laughing so hard, he even had tears in his eyes.

"Its not funny! Stop laughing!" Double d yelled. He was so embarrassed his face was completely red. He ran to his closet and slammed it shut.

"S…sorry Double d, its just that I've only seen things like that in cartoons." Jeff was still on the floor now trying to catch his breath and stop laughing.

"Yeah well like I said I like to have stability…"…Double d trailed off.

Jeff stared at him as he lay on the floor on his stomach he had his head in his hands and seemed to be in deep thought, then his face broke out in a huge grin.

"Ok then we'll have to fix this then…how about you keep one out fit, which includes one pair of shoes and hat. Then before we go shopping we go to the salvation army and drop off the rest." Jeff explained calmly.

But Double d was anything but calm….

"Are you nuts! There's no way I'm parting with my whole wardrobe! Especially with school so close! Besides not everything is the same, I have a jacket and sweater in here too!"

"Yeah I saw those….no offence but there not too stylish Double d~" Jeff drawled.

"Plus don't worry we'll replace your wardrobe all in one day!" He explained happily.

Double d stood there for a few minutes contemplating Jeff's offer. He opened his closet again and stared at his clothes. Jeff was right, it was a bit excessive to wear the same outfit everyday, and he didn't want to admit it but his sweater was a bit ugly for his taste….but the jacket?…

"Ok…I'll part with my wardrobe but the jacket stays!" He stressed the but as he spoke.

Jeff looked surprised, with the long drawn out silence he was sure Double do would say no.

"Alright that's fine, your giving up enough already…..so where do you keep your trash bags?"

It took them about an hour to stuff all of Double D's clothes into black trash bags. Jeff later found out that Double d also wore the same thing to bed as well. He laughed even harder when he found out that Double d wore footed pajamas. Double D's argument was that they wear comfortable! Jeff didn't force him to part with them, its not like any one was going to see him at night, plus Jeff thought they were cute.

When they were done Double D's closet was bear except for his jacket. The only outfit he kept was the one he was wearing. They dragged the bags down stairs and put on their shoes. Double D locked the door as they left, Jeff went over to his house to pull his car to the side of the road.

_**Vrooooommmm!**_

Double d turned around quickly and saw exactly what type of car Jeff drove.

"A mustang?" Double d asked as he tilted his head to the side. Jeff was sitting in a cherry red mustang convertible grinning over at Double d.

"Were you expecting a Lamborghini?" Jeff quirked.

"No! I just um….". Double d looked nervous.

"Haha! its ok Double d! I like mustangs my dad's the one with the Lamborghini." Jeff joked.

"**Eh?"**

Jeff just laughed and told Double d to put the bags in the back seat and hop up front beside him, but before he could get in some one screamed his name…..

"**DOUBLE D!"**

"Uh oh~" Double d paled.

It was Eddy….and he was not a happy camper, not at all.

Double d turned and saw him rushing over to where the car was. He had a fierce look in his eye and a vain in his forehead looked like it was about to burst. That wasn't all though, he was still wearing his Speedo and a really dark tan. The strangest thing was that flies were buzzing around his head for some odd reason?

Double d soon found out why, as Eddy got closer the foulest smell hit him like a ton of bricks. He slapped both hands over his nose and mouth to stop him from puking. Behind him Jeff was trying very hard to not hurl.

When Eddy finally stood in front of Double d, red and fuming, Jeff and Double D's eyes were watering!

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" Eddy yelled at him.

"Wh…guh….what seems to be the problem Eddy?" Double d choked out.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? YOU DITCHED US!" Eddy yelled even louder. Steam seemed to be coming from his ears.

"Um about that…Double d tried to explain but Jeff interrupted unable to take the stench much longer.

"Dude what the hell is that smell?" He gasped.

At that Eddy seemed to get angrier as he explained why he stunk so bad.

"Well when I woke up this morning OUTSIDE MY FUCKING HOUSE! I found some dumb ass dog peeing on me! PEEING ON ME!" He yelled again.

"I'm so sorry Eddy I didn't know…"….Double d tried but was interrupted again, this time by Eddy.

"Save it sock head! Do you know how long it took me to get Ed to shut up about UFO's and other crap! Eddy started but then paused when he finally noticed the car.

"Where the hell you think you going?" He demanded. Double d looked down at his feet nervously trying to avoid Eddy's glare. Jeff frowned at Eddy's demand he didn't like how he was treating Double d.

Double d did not know what to say but was helped out by Jeff.

"We're going to the salvation army. I'm helping him get rid of some old clothes. Its just going to be a quick trip. I would invite you but I think you might want take a couple of showers to get rid of that funk." Jeff smiled

Eddy shifted his glare to Jeff as he spoke, he narrowed his eyes at the last part. He looked deadly compared to Jeff's pleasant smile. The air was tense, Double d looked back and forth between the two. He figured it was safe enough to get in the car so he did quickly. The car was still running as they spoke so as soon as Double d closed the door and put his seat belt on Jeff revved the engine and they took off down the street. Leaving skid marks and a very pissed off Eddy in their wake.

The silence was deafening. The only sound that could be heard was the rev of the engine and the wind rushing past. Double d fidgeted in his seat. He looked over at Jeff, he couldn't read his expression because of his glasses so he became more nervous.

"Eddy was much more agitated then usual, maybe I should of called this off…".he trailed off.

"And what have that jerk bitch at you for his problems? You cant tell me you would not have been miserable." Jeff pointed out.

Jeff was right, there was no way Double d would have not been miserable if he stayed to listen to Eddy complain and boss him around….but that didn't stop Double d from feeling guilty.

"Plus if you had stayed behind how were you going to get gift for Nazz?" Jeff smirked.

"Ah! that's right, exactly where are we going to buy her gift and me new clothes?"

"Well I decided to make a day of it so we'll go to the mall and hang out!" Jeff smiled brightly.

"Oh! Ok that sounds like fun."

"Okay then!" Jeff tuned back to the road and they were on their way.

They dropped off Double D's clothes first, it was hard for Jeff to get Double d to hand over the bags willingly. The clerk at the counter went through all he bags and was very surprised to find every thing exactly the same, but she grinned nicely and thanked them for their donation.

After that they were off to the mall. Once they got there they're weren't many people there even though it was summer. Double d figured it was because they were there pretty early.

"So you got any ideas on what Nazz likes?" Jeff asked curious.

"Well…she likes clothes…but because her mom owns a store she really doesn't need any more. Plus I have no idea what her size is, I'm afraid that if I buy something too big she'd be offended.

"So what should we get her instead?"

"How about some accessories! She likes sunglasses and bags, and I've seen her wear jewelry from time to time." Double d smiled.

"Alright then …how about that store. Jeff pointed to a store to the left of them up ahead. The shop was girly but not extremely so. They walked over and were met with an employee. She was a brunette with a pony tail and bright green eyes, she wore a black dress and matching shoes.

"Hi how can I help you two gentlemen?" She asked kindly.

"Me and my friend are trying to both buy birthday presents for our friend." Jeff explained.

"Oh well then what does she like?" The girl asked. Double noticed that she was giving most of her attention to Jeff. Batting her eyelashes and looking flirtatious. _Its like I'm not even here! She's not all that pretty anyhow!….wait that as very harsh of me…..am I jealous?_ He mused.

Blushing deeply at his own thoughts, he answered her nervously. "She likes things that are cute, and her favorite colors are black, white,….. and purple."

The girl turned her head toward Double d, she really had forgotten that he was there.

"Alright then you should try that corner over there, in our store we divide everything by color. That should be our black and white collection." She explained.

They both thanked her and went over to look….

Jeff was lost in a sea of girly accessories, he wasn't sure what to pick.

"Um…..are you alright?" Double d asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine….I'm just not sure what to get her…"…Jeff trailed off.

"Well how about a bracelet?" Double d suggested.

"Hmm…..I guess that sounds good." Jeff smiled. He grabbed a couple of bracelets and waited for Double d to pick out his gift. Double d decided to get Nazz a hat, it was a black beret that had a white bow on the side.

"Its kind of ironic for you to buy a hat for Nazz." Jeff laughed.

"I like hats and I think Nazz would look great in this, especially with her hairstyle. Plus she's been complaining about finding a hat to go with her black and white stripped shirt. She's going for a French look." Double d explained.

"Wow you sure know a lot about Nazz?" Jeff questioned.

"Well its not often but Nazz does talk to me sometimes, mostly its when I'm tutoring her in science for school." Double d smiled.

"Well that's cool, hey lets go pay for these and then get to shopping for you!" Jeff grinned.

"Um about that…I still don't feel comfortable about you buying me clothes." Double d shrugged as the went to counter to pay.

"Oh come on Double d it's a gift from me to you, and besides we dropped off your clothes and now your closet is empty. We have to buy you clothes now!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Well you do have a point but….."

"Will that be all, gentlemen?" The clerk at the counter asked as they paid. It was a different girl then the one that helped them before. She was a blond with brown eyes.

She said gentlemen but she was basically giving all her attention to Jeff. She was much more bolder than her co-worker. She acted very flirtatious and asked Jeff questions that were a bit too personal. Jeff took it all in stride and just smiled as he and Double d paid.

Double D's patience was wearing thin and after he slapped down his money and grabbed his receipt he latched on to Jeff's hand and dragged him out of the store, looking very grumpy and pissed off.

"Where are we going next!" He grumbled as he stormed off while still holding Jeff's hand.

Jeff was dumbstruck by Double D's change in attitude but thinking back to what happened in the store he figured out why Double d was so pissed off. He smiled brightly and tightened his grip on Double D's hand and rushed ahead of him now dragging Double d to all the different stores.

**Meanwhile:**

Eddy was sitting in his room sulking on his bed. Ed was grounded for staying out so late last night. His punishment was to do what ever his sister wanted. So basically Sarah had Ed running around like a trained monkey, which is what Eddy does usually on a daily basis. ( poor ed)

So with his muscle gone and his brains no where to be found he couldn't try to pull off one of his so well thought out scams. Honestly just thinking about Double d got him mad.

_He's been getting too ballsy lately. Thinking he can do whatever the hell he wants and dumping Ed on me. _Eddy thought.

_If he thinks he can fuck around with me than he's got another thing coming. I've got enough black mail on that sock head to last for years!….this is all that Jeff guys fault! _He yelled mentally.

He looked at his phone to check the time and whispered angrily…

"Quick trip my ass~"

**Back at the mall:**

Jeff and Double d were eating pizza in the food court. People were giving them strange stares, it was because they were surrounded by all sorts of different bags of all sizes and colors. The bags were filled with all sorts of things. Hats, t-shirts, shorts and jeans. They had so many bags that they filled the table next to them…and they haven't even bought any shoes yet!

People were amazed at the sight of the many bags. They began to whisper about weather the two were rich kids. Jeff didn't seem bothered at all but Double D's face was super red and he kept fidgeting in his seat.

"D….don't you think this is a bit much?" Double d asked exasperated.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Nothing its just that its going to take me years to pay you back~" Double d sighed.

"Oh yeah! You said you had a job, may I ask where?"

"Well its kind of embarrassing to talk about~" Double d sighed again.

"Let me guess you have to wear a silly outfit? Jeff grinned.

"Yeah~…"…he sighed once again.

Jeff just laughed at Double D's pain.

"Hey! Its not that bad, at least I have good hours and it lets me get away from eddy. I usually work every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. The only reason I didn't work yesterday was because the owner was sick." Double d explained.

"Oh so I wont get to see you tomorrow then~" now Jeff was sighing and he seemed sad as well.

"You sound sad?" Double d asked quietly.

"Well yeah without you around I don't know what I'll do for the next two days." Jeff pouted.

Double D's blush darkened at the thought of jeff being dependent of him.

"Well we're still going to Nazz and Kevin's parties." Double d pointed out.

"Yeah that's true, and we also have to finish shopping!" Jeff grinned evilly.

"Oh no~" Double d gulped.

"Alright who's up for round two!" Jeff cheered, he grabbed on to Double d and then they were off!

By the end of the day they had so many bags and boxes that a white van courtesy of the mall itself was driving behind them filled with their many purchases. (A/N: my fantasy of what happens to rich people when they go on a shopping spree!)

Of course Jeff got crazy eyes and went a little over board, but shopping was one of his favorite past times. He bought a few things for himself but it was mostly all for Double d. they finally made it back to the col-de-sac around seven thirty. Jeff parked the mustang In the garage, after he and Double d got out Jeff told the mall workers to park to the side of the road and unpack their things.

Double d politely directed them to his room while Jeff just grabbed the few things he bought. Both his parents were already home and came outside surprised at what they were seeing.

"Jeff what on earth is going on?" His mom asked surprised.

"Oh! Hey mom hey dad, me and Double d just went shopping." Jeff explained as if it were normal to buy a van full of clothes in one day. He smiled as he walked past to put his things away. Double d came rushing over and tried to apologize to them.

"I'm sorry but he just wouldn't take no for an answer! He became some kind of shopping demon! by the end of the day he was dragging me all over the mall!" He exclaimed and bowed as he apologized.

"Oh but you should have seen his closet mom! Everything was the same!" Jeff agued as he came back outside to grab the rest of his things.

"I said that I liked…"

"I know, I know "you like stability". Jeff mocked and laughed as he saw Double d pout.

Both of Jeff's parents were surprised at how close Jeff and Double d seemed to be. They began smiling as they got this knowing look in their eyes and shared a smile.

"Its alright Double d, Jeff likes to go shopping often and we were wondering when he was going go sense we moved here. It was only a matter of time, you were just an excuse so he could go." Mr. Miller joked.

"Hey! You make me sound so materialistic!" Jeff complained.

"Well its true, don't worry you get that from your mother!" Mr. Miller laughed, which earned him a slap to the head courtesy of Mrs. Miller. Jeff and Double d couldn't help but laugh.

Mr. Miller tipped the mall employees big time after they we're done unpacking. They thanked him nicely and told him to call the mall to warn them when Jeff would come shopping again. Mr. Miller just laughed and promised he would give them a call.

Jeff helped Double d hang up all his new clothes and put away his new hats and shoes. After they were done jeff dragged him back to his house so they could have dinner. They both retold the days events and laughed at Mr. Miller's jokes until double d decided it was time to go home. He thanked Jeff again for the clothes and thanked Mrs. Miller for the food.

After he got home and got ready for bed as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

He never noticed that he literally shopped till he dropped….

**Yes finally done! Phew~ any way next chapter will show you where double d works, don't worry its not too bad, plus jeff gets to know the other kids a little better.**

**Anyway hoped you liked please review!**


	5. startling Revelations

**I love all the support I'm getting for this story but I must warn you that if your waiting for some lemon your going to have to be patient. Jeff and double d just met and right now double d doesn't even know if Jeff's gay or not. First the need to get in a relationship before they can get to that level.**

**PS: sorry to update so late I've focusing on my art recently. So I've been a bit distracted.**

Something new

Chapter 5

Today we start the story with Jeff. Now unfortunately Double D had to go to work early and doesn't get off until three…..but Jeff didn't know this. He decided he would surprise Double D and spend some time with him before he had to go to work.

Jeff's morning routine consisted of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and then styling his hair. That doesn't seem like much but Jeff took a lot of time picking out his clothes, he has a huge selection of clothing. He took even longer to style his hair because not only is he making sure its perfect, he also checks if there are any blemishes on his face.

Now Jeff isn't a narcissist, he doesn't brag about his looks, and usually it doesn't take him that long to get ready. That changed after moving to peach creek….and meeting a certain someone.

After he deemed himself perfect he ate a bowl of cheerios and went to see Double D. He quickly walked over to Double D's house and was about to knock on the door when he saw a note stuck on it, so he picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Ed and Eddy,_

_I had to go to work early today, I will be back home about three thirty._

_Sorry….._

Jeff sighed after reading it and put the note in his pocket. _I guess I'll see him when he gets back_. He thought. As he walked back over to his house he suddenly heard loud banging and yelling behind him. He turned back around and saw Ed and Eddy knocking on Double D's front door. Eddy was pounding his fist rather harshly and shouting out a lot of obscenities. Ed well…he was just beating up the door with his head. _Doesn't that hurt? _Jeff mused.

"Oi! Sock head! Get your ass out here!"

"Eddy its not polite to cuss!"

"Shut up Ed!"

They yelled back and forth, Jeff would have been amused by the scene if he didn't already feel annoyed.

"Uh Double D's not home right now, he went to work." Jeff explained.

"Huh? How in the hell would you no that?" Eddy asked looking even more pissed off after seeing Jeff, after yesterday he was starting to get annoyed with the kid.

"Hiya Jeff!" Ed waved happily.

"Hey Ed," Jeff smiled then turned back to Eddy. "Anyway he left a note on the door, it said that left for work early and that he wouldn't be back until three." Jeff calmly explained.

"Damn! I forgot he had a job, I had so much planned today fuck!" Eddy cursed.

"He-he! Eddy said a dirty word~" Ed snickered.

"Shut up Ed! Come on lets just go to your house a watch some movies or something." Eddy turned to leave but not before Jeff stopped him.

"Hey wait! Do you know where Double D works?"

"Huh? How the hell should I know?" Eddy said annoyed.

"Well you are his friend aren't you? I thought he would of told you." Jeff asked confused.

"I don't care about sock heads lame ass job, he probably works at some fast food joint wearing some nerdy uniform. Fuck that shit, that's why jobs are for losers~" Eddy laughed as he walked away.

_Yeah you keep telling yourself that Eddy~ _Jeff thought while looking very annoyed. He also turned to walk away but the bumped into something big and bulky.

"Ow! What the…"…..he looked up to see Ed smiling down at him.

"Oh! Sorry Ed…..I thought you left with Eddy?" Jeff smiled as he rubbed his bruised nose.

"Eddy's right!" Ed smiled.

"Huh?"

"I said eddy's right!" Ed repeated.

"You mean about the restaurant thing?" Jeff asked trying to figure out where this conversation was going..

"Yep!"

"Wait! You mean Double D really works at a restaurant?"

"Mm-hm! I'm not sure where but he comes back always smelling like food!" Ed explained.

"Hmm~ so he works at a restaurant? I wonder where?"

"I don't know where but I do know that he smells like really good food and not just hamburgers' and french-fries." Ed looked proud with himself after his explanation. You cant pull one over his trusty nose, that's for sure~

_So that must mean he works some where fancy and not just some other fast food place_.

"ED! Get your ass over here!" Eddy yelled finally realizing that Ed wasn't beside him.

Ed rushed off after Eddy not before waving goodbye to Jeff, and saying that eddy has such a potty mouth.

All that happened two hours ago actually and sense then Jeff has been sitting in his living room watching TV and trying to figure out where on earth Double D worked. Peach creek wasn't known for being trendy, so there aren't that many fancy restaurants to chose from.

Besides that he was also having an internal argument with himself. Judging if he were to be a stalker if he just showed up where Double D worked…..

_If I did find out where he works and show just show up he'll think its just a coincidence. He wouldn't know that I spent hours obsessing over where he worked like some insane detective. Yeah~…._he tried to assure himself.

_On the other hand Double D might get suspicious of me. Probably wonder why I want to spend so much time with him…Ahhh! When did I become such a stalker!_ He mentally yelled.

_Hah~ why did this have to happen, I wasn't expecting to move here and meet such a cute guy like Double D._

It was true, Jeff was actually gay, and not just that he was also a virgin as well. He might talk of big game but he's never found that special person yet.

He was in middle school when he still considered himself straight. Even back then he was still hot so girls were all over him, it wasn't until his last year of middle school when he thought he should get rid of his v-card before high school. All his friends had done it and assumed he did it a long time ago. So he went out….but things didn't really go as he expected.

First of all the girl he went out with was sort of a bitch….OK a major bitch~ she always asked Jeff to buy her things, expensive things, without saying please or thank you. She talked on and on about useless things. Bragged to everyone about their relationship. Plus she openly bad mouthed his friends right in front of him…

But on the other hand she was hot…so Jeff put up with her.

When they finally got to the point of sex Jeff was ready for it, but right before they got down to it Jeff got sick. He got so sick he ran to the bathroom and puked~ talk about a major turn on huh?

He was confused after that, wondering what went wrong. Maybe the thought of having sex with her just didn't sit well with him so maybe it was I psychological protest. I mean she was a total bitch so maybe that was why.

After he broke up with her(thank god!) he decided to go out with a girl who was the total opposite of his old girl friend. Someone kind and sweet and didn't talk every five seconds! He found just the girl, who was a very sweet an didn't ask much of him, but when they started getting intimate he just couldn't do it. He didn't feel sick like last time thankfully, but he just didn't feel right. Afterward he apologized to her out of guilt she understood and didn't have a grudge against him. that's when she suggested that maybe he was ….gay…

At that moment Jeff was in total shock, not really knowing what to say to that. although thinking back he couldn't help but admit that a few boys caught his eye. She just smiled and gave him a book and walked off after saying he could keep it. When he got home he found out that the book was a boys-love manga and it was definitely a hard one! He couldn't remember a time he's ever blushed so much in his entire life, but what shocked him the most was that he enjoyed it…..

First he was in denial thinking that being gay meant that he would be into weird fetishes. Next he was in grief thinking that if he was gay that his friends and family would hate him. Then later he grew curious. He began to look up things and became interested. Then finally he accepted the fact that he was gay and liked it that way. He told his parents and they accepted with no argument. They were still going to get grandchildren thanks to Jeff's older twin brother and sister (in college). He also didn't have to worry about his friends sense he wasn't attracted to any of them. In fact he was interested in really cute boys who were kind and smart…

"Like Double D~"…. Jeff whispered and sighed feeling even more frustrated with himself. How could he fall so hard in just a couple of days? He wondered.

Jeff's mother was in the kitchen washing dishes. Today was one of the rare days she was off work so she decided to stay home and do chores. She couldn't help but notice Jeff's frustration and felt sympathy toward him.

"Jeff honey why don't you hang out with the other kids?" She suggested.

"Hah~ I don't feel like going out~" he sighed again.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to let my son mope about the house all day! Now suck it up and grow a backbone!" She smirked while pushing him toward the door.

"Mom! You have don't understand what I'm going through right now!" Jeff whined.

"Oh I understand perfectly, and I know how you feel, but thinking about it isn't going to change anything. Now go out get some sun and stop whining like a baby!" She smirked even wider.

"Mom!…".Jeff yelled but before he could continue he was thrown out the door landing on his face. His keys, wallet and phone soon followed.

He quickly gathered his things and turned back to the door starring at his insane mother in utter shock.

She stood there clutching the door and giving a bright and cheery smile. "Have nice day! And don't you dare try to sneak back in because I'll throw you right back out~" she threatened and then slammed the door in his face.

…O.O

Jeff sat there a few minutes, then got up, dusted himself off and started walking. He looked around the col-de-sac and noticed that a few of the kids were all gathered around a black jeep. Kevin was sitting in the drivers seat, Nazz was right beside him. Jimmy and Sarah were about to get in until Sarah noticed Jeff.

"Hey Jeff! Come on over!" Sarah waved him over.

"Hey guys what's up?" He greeted as he walked up to the car.

"Well we were about to go and hang out want to come?" Nazz smiled.

"Where you guys headed?" He asked.

"We're just going to the mall but before that we're going to grab a bite to eat but we cant really decide where." Kevin explained.

"I say we head to this cute French bistro". Jimmy piped up

"Oh! That sounds great Jimmy!" Sarah complimented.

"OK hold on! Does it look like I can afford some expensive French food!" Kevin argued.

"By the looks of you attire I'd say no~" Jimmy sighed.

"Hey watch it shorty! Remember I'm the one with the car, I'd watch what you say or else your walking!" Kevin threatened.

Jimmy flinched at his words and shyly kept his mouth shut, Nazz and Sarah just giggled at the whole argument.

"Well at least take us some where nice kev. You always want to go eat at some cheap filthy dive." Nazz spoke up.

"Yeah well that's because I've got cheap dive money!"

"Good one Kevin~" Jeff laughed.

"Well its true!" Kevin grinned.

"Yes, yes we know how cheap you are. The most money you send is on your bike." Nazz grimaced. She still wasn't sure if Kevin liked her more than his stupid bike. She often glares at it when Kevin isn't looking.

"Anyway I want to go to this really cute cafe, and before you ask its right about in your price range." She smiled.

"OK fine, everyone get in~" Kevin sighed. "You comin Jeff?" He asked.

"Uh yeah sure." Jeff said as he got in.

Soon They were on they're way. Nazz directed Kevin on where to go while Jimmy, Sarah and even Jeff joined in as they goofed off in the backseat. Kevin would often turn around and yell at them to either shut up or he would be turning this car around and head straight home! They all just laughed at how much Kevin sounded like some angry dad.

Finally making it to their destination, they got out and walked into the small restaurant.

"Well it looks pretty good." Sarah commented as she looked around.

"Well of course. I do have good taste." Nazz said.

"Its no French bistro~" Jimmy sighed.

"What was that!" Kevin snarled.

"Nothing!" Jimmy squeaked.

It was a nice place, the floor was polished wood as well as the tables and chairs. They had really detailed designs. The padding in the chairs was a dark red that matched the curtains and last but not least the windows were all stained glass and had beautiful pictures in them.

All the customers seemed to be enjoying themselves but what made everyone except Nazz freeze was that the waiters were dressed as animals(?)

"What the hell?" Kevin said shocked.

"Isn't it cute! I heard about this place in a magazine and have been dieing to go. All the waiters are dressed in really elegant clothing and are required to wear animal ears and tails!" Nazz explained.

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked but then started to laugh as he saw a chubby waiter wearing pig features walked past them. Sarah and Jimmy couldn't help but join in to.

"You guys stop laughing~ your probably going to piss them off." Jeff said.

"Pft! Ha-ha! Yeah so what?" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah we cant help it! That was just funny." Sarah giggled. Jimmy nodded his head in agreement.

"Haven't you ever heard of a waiter spitting in your food?" Jeff smirked.

They straightened up after that making Jeff and Nazz start to laugh at their nervousness.

"Hello! Table for five?" A cute girl with bunny ears asked.

"Yes please." Nazz smiled.

The bunny girl led them to a table by a window and passed out some menus. "Your waiter will be right with you." She smiled and went back to tend to more customers.

"Don't you two dare think of getting something expensive~" Kevin warned Jimmy and Sarah. He had to pay for them sense they really didn't have any money.

"We wouldn't even think about such a thing~" Sarah smirked while opening her menu.

"Yeah why would we do something like that?" Jimmy smirked as well. They both went straight to looking for the most expensive thing on the menu they could find.

Kevin just groaned…..

"Hey why didn't Rolf come as well?" Jeff asked. He already decided what he wanted.

"Hmm? Well he had to tend to his animals today." Nazz explained.

"Oh yeah~ I forgot he technically has a farm in his back yard right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah he gets pretty serious when he works so we don't like to bother him." Sarah said.

"May I take your order?" A waiter walked up to their table asked.

Jeff went first and looked up to say his order but then froze as he saw just who was their waiter. Actually everyone around the table froze including their waiter.

"D…Double D?" Jeff whispered.

"….uh….um….hel…..hello~" Double D greeted shyly.

….

…..

….

_**..Pft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**_

Kevin busted out laughing. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Awe! Double d you look so cute!" Nazz smiled

"Adorable!" Sarah gushed.

"You make me want to give you hug!" jimmy said.

"Uh…..wow…." Jeff blushed.

Double d just blushed at all their comments. More embarrassed at Kevin's loud, obnoxious laughter then anything else, it was calling everyone's attention to their table.

"Dude you look like a idiot!" Kevin chuckled but then winced as he was knocked upside the head by Nazz.

"Don't listen to him Double D you look so cute as cat!" Nazz smiled.

Yep Double D was a cat. He had on black pants, shoes, vest and tie. With a white long sleeved dress shirt underneath. On his head were a pair of black cat ears and if he turned around you would see he had a long sleek black tail to match.

"So this is where you work?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…"..Double D trailed off.

"Well I don't think its too bad. I don't know what your so embarrassed about you look good." Jeff smiled.

Double d blushed even harder at Jeff's smile. "So um what will it be?" He asked as he took out a pad and pencil.

Double d quickly took their orders then served them. The food was delicious and even Kevin had to admit it was good.

Before they left Double D came back to their table.

"Um can you guys keep this a secret from Ed and Eddy? I don't want them to know." He asked timidly.

"No worries Double D, but I'm definitely got to tell Rolf." Kevin said.

"Don't worry my idiot brother will never find out." Sarah reassured.

"Yeah no problem Double D." Nazz smiled.

"You can count on me." Jimmy grinned.

Double d turned toward Jeff.

"Come on who am I gonna tell?" Jeff smirked. Honestly he was just happy he got to see Double D at all today.

"Thank you!" Double d smiled brightly.

They all left to head toward the mall Jeff left regretfully but cheered up at the thought of being able to shop….and so he did. He hit almost every store leaving everyone else in a daze. Wondering how on earth he could move so quickly. One minute he'd be in one store then he'd be half way across the mall the next.

It was about five when they finally took a break. They all got smoothies in the food court and were of course surrounded by bags upon bags. Thank god he didn't buy as much as he did last time.

"Dude what the hell! I cant fit all this in my car!" Kevin yelled.

"Hmm? don't worry. The mall workers will take care of it." Jeff explained nonchalantly as he sipped his smoothie. He already wrote his address down and gave it to one of the employees. They were loading a truck full of Jeff's items and going on ahead.

"Wow so your really rich huh?" Sarah asked.

"I wouldn't say were rich, but…. wait would I?" Jeff questioned himself.

They all just gave him a look that said "he's so not what I expected".

"I never would of guessed you would have a shopping addiction." Nazz said.

"What! I don't have an addiction! Just because I cant help but buy the things that interest me, or I think would look good on me in large quantities doesn't mean I have an addiction!….wait huh?" Jeff stopped now thinking over that whole sentence.

They gave him another look that said "his cool points are just flying out the window the more he speaks"

"Anyway I've got ask you guys something serious so answer me truthfully OK?" Jeff asked calming down a bit.

"Huh what is it Jeff?" Jimmy asked.

"Well how do you guys feel about gay people?"….

"…...…huh?" The all asked simultaneously.

"How. Do. You. Guys. Feel about gay people?" Jeff asked again while taking another sip of his smoothie.

"…..whoa! Where the hell did that come from?" Kevin yelped.

"Yeah why would you ask something like tha…. wait! A…are you gay Jeff?" Nazz asked.

"….yes."

"_**Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"**_ Kevin exclaimed.

**"nooooooooooo**_**!" **_Sarah yelled.

"_**Yes!" **_Jimmy cheered.

"Wait why are you happy? "Nazz asked.

"Um no reason!" Jimmy shrugged nervously.

"Wait don't tell me you've got a crush on Jeff?" Nazz pointed to Jimmy. At this point Jeff started to choke on his smoothie, Kevin looked like he was actually about to faint and Sarah's eyes where so wide they were about roll right out of her head.

"What! I'm not gay! I like Sarah!" Jimmy screamed. Then his eyes widened in shock and he quickly covered his mouth. He nervously looked toward Sarah. Her face was as red as a tomato. He blushed red as well and quickly looked away.

"So wait let me get this straight…Jeff, Mr. cool…..is gay, and Jimmy, the guy I always thought was gay….isn't?" Kevin asked very confused over the whole situation.

"Wait you mean you always thought I was gay?" Jimmy asked.

"Well yeah! We all did!" Kevin explained.

"Haven't you ever heard of metro sexuality?" Jimmy exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah but most of those guys are gay!" Kevin yelled back.

Jimmy just humphed and glared down at the table.

"**Grrrrrrrrrrrrr**! Dammit! Why'd you have to say that in the first place Jeff? You could have kept it to your self!" Kevin groaned.

"Well I just wanted to get it out of the way you know! So It would be a big deal later on." Jeff explained.

"Anyway you guys never answered my question…".he trailed off.

"…..well my whole sense of perception is thrown off, guess its true you cant judge a book by its cover huh? I was ok with the thought of jimmy being gay so I'm ok with you being gay….as long as you don't come after me!" Kevin explained.

"What! There's no way in hell I'd ever come after you! Besides there's already someone I like!" Jeff exclaimed.

"There is?" They all asked him.

"Um yeah but it's a secret OK?"

"That's fine Jeff. You can like anyone you want…besides I think I already know who it is~" Nazz grinned.

"Huh? How do you know?" Kevin asked.

"Call it woman's intuition." She smiled.

"Well I'm girl and I don't know who it is?" Sarah said.

"Which is exactly my point Sarah. There's a big difference between women and little girls." Nazz explained.

"Hey! We're only a few years apart!" Sarah argued.

"If you say so~" Nazz teased. Sarah just growled then turned to Jeff. "Even though I'm crushed~ I guess I'm OK with it." She sniffed.

"And I'm fine as long as no one thinks I'm gay!" Jimmy stated.

Jeff sighed. Thankful that that was over with.

After they finished their smoothies they finally left the mall and headed back. Things were a bit awkward between Sarah and Jimmy, nobody knew what to say so they drove in silence.

When they reached the col-de-sac it was about six. Jimmy and Sarah said their goodbyes nervously. Kevin walked nazz to her door and Jeff slowly made his way to his.

Before he could put his key in the lock the door slowly opened and out peeked Double D.

"…wha?" Jeff said confused

"Um your mom invited me…..I heard a car pull up and thought it was you…..guess I was right~ "Double D blushed.

"Uh…..yeah." Jeff smiled as he walked inside. "So is dinner done?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Um but I would be careful if I were you, your dad isn't happy about all the things you bought today~" Double D warned.

"What? I do this all the time! How mad could he be?" Jeff asked

"_**JEFF YOU WENT SHOPPING TWO DAYS IN A ROW?"**_

…

…

…uh oh~…

**Yes! Done! Sorry took so long. Hope you liked, I couldn't think of a place for double d to work. Anyway please review…**

**(Next chapter things start to heat up between Jeff and Double d in the pool….wonder how that will go. Look forward to it!)**


	6. pool time!

sorry its so late! got a new computer and its kinda slow, it belonged to my dad first and he deleted all the Microsoft works.(don't ask how, he's not to sure himself) so i basically had to start from scratch. anyway at least i wont go blind from squinting at the tiny ass screen on my little notebook'.

Warring: cursing mostly towards the end not bad just a few words, the next chapter is when things get a bit dirty Oh! and please dont hate me but I added a few more oc's in the mix but come on theres only like twelve characters on the show including the kankers, and I dont even like them~ ( but they might make an appearance later on.)

anyway on with the show...

Chapter 6

Jeff was excited. Extremly excited. Today was wendsday and he just couldnt help but feel excited. Now your probably annoyed right now wantting to figure out why Jeff is so obnouxiouly happy. Well let me show you...

flashback:

* * *

><p><em>As usual Jeff, his parents, and Double D were gathered at the table and enjoying dinner. Jeff's father kept on making fun of Jeff's shopping addiction, Jeff just whined like a baby while Mrs. Miller and Double D luaghed.<em>

_"So what will you two be doing tomorrow?" Mrs miler asked._

_"Oh? well I'll be working from nine to one. I dont really have any plans for after work." Double d explained._

_"Hmm? Well how about you and Jeff hang out here? I heard it was going to be hot tomorrow so you two should really make good use of the pool." Mr. miller sugessted._

_'Yes! Go dad!' Jeff mentally cheered._

_"Eh? would that be OK?" Double d asked shyly._

_"Well of course its fine honey, no reason to be shy." Jeff's mom assured him._

_"Yeah Double d, I wouldnt mind you coming over it'll be fun." Jeff smiled mentally pleading for Double D to take the offer._

_"Um ok then if its really alright." Double d smiled. "I'll come by after work."_

_"Alright, cool." Jeff grinned_

_end flashback:_

* * *

><p>Now wasnt that wonderful? You now understand why Jeff was so happy to day. This morning he got ready in such a rush he could hardly remember how he even got dressed today! Anyway now he was just sitting in his living room bouncing up and down on the cushions like a child hyped up on pixie sticks.<p>

He suddenly stopped and had this really annoyed look on his face.

"I have got to stop acting like some love sick puppy~" He sighed.

Falling backwards to rest on the couch he turned to look at the clock, it read 11:30. so that meant he had at least an hour and a half wait till Double D got here.

"So what to do?" he said.

"Hmm? I could fantasize about Double D already being here, in the pool, wet and half naked..."

"ugh!" He had to stop that train of thought quikly before he got a major nosebleed.

_'When did I become such a pervert! Ok how about I go in the arcade and play a few games! That'll surely get my mind off of Double D!'_ He thought quikly rushing to the family game room.

* * *

><p>With Double D:<p>

_'hmm..I dont know why but I cant help but fell nervous~'_

Double D was deep in thought as he worked. He was wearing his butler uniform. Cat ears on his head and tail swishing back and forth as he walked. Girl customers were cooing at how cute he was while a few guys blushed as he passed them, but he was too deep in worry to notice anything.

_'Why does being alone with Jeff make me nervous?'_ He mused.

_'Just being around Jeff makes me happy but I guess being alone, in a pool, with only our bathing suits on...yeah im definetly nervous.'_ He sighed.

_I guess im worried, I dont want to embarres my self or worse do something that will out my self so im nervous_

_but im also excited..._

_'I cant help but wonder what will happen. I cant help but want to be close to jeff. I cant help but imagine jeff in the pool, swimming around, half naked...'_

Double D's face burned hot and red and he almost tripped and dropped the tray of dishes he was holding.

_'Ugh! Whats wrong with me? Such vulgar prverted thoughts! Jeff wouldnt like that I think about him this way, and if he ever found out...'_

Double D's thoughts trailed off from that point. He quikly fell into a dark depression.

_'If Jeff ever found out about my feelings for him or my sexuality...i just know he would hate me.'_

"Maybe I should call this whole thing off~" he sighed.

"Call what off?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Double D screamed as a voice whispered in his ear.

He quikly turned around and saw his boss grinning widely at him.

"Hello my cute little kitty Chan!" the man before him smiled happily as he hugged Double D and then patted his head making sure not to mess up his ears.

"Um hello Mr... uh... I mean hello Tamaki Sama." Double D smiled remembering his knowledge of japanese culture.

Tamaki sama was a very tall asian man of japanese decent. He's about 25, pretty young to own his own bussiness. He maybe japanese but he grew up in america. He's a very kind man who at times can also be very random, loud, mischiveous, sneaky, and manipulitive. Kind of like Eddy(except for the nice part oh! And he uses his seaky powers for good not evil.)

very pale with long black he kept in a pony tail and long bangs that were parted down the middle and kept back with pins. He always wore very flamboyant clothing or dressed like a gothic aristocrat when at work. I mean he was considered the master of the resturant so why not dress like it?

he was also the only other gay person Double D knew.

"Aw! Double D I call you by your nick name why dont you call me by mine? Its not like were in japan anyway but since you insist on using honorifics..." He sighed.

"Um I'm sorry...Tama-kun"...Double D blushed.

"There! Now was that so bad? Anyway a little bunny said that you had a crush and I just had to know if it was true." Tama-kun whispered slyly.

"Ah! Kelly! Double D yelld acroos the restruant, glaring at a small blond girl who was dresed as a bunny maid. She was the only other person besides the boss that he ever talked too during work, he had forgotten that she was famous for being a gossip.

Kelly got very scared at Double D's dark glare and rushed to the kitchen quikly while yelling out a long drawn out "soooorrrrry" in return.

"Soooo who's the lucky guy?" Tama kun asked very excited that his little kitty was finally showing some inititive when it came to getting a man...he was staring to worry about the kid.

"None of your business~" Double D grumbled while walking away to the kitchen.

"Awe! come on Double D i'm dying here!" Tama Kun chased after him like a little kid begging his mom to buy him candy. Which was a funny sight since Tama kun was at least two feet taller than Double D.

"Does it really matter? So I like some one, its not like im going to do anything about it. Hes about as straight as an arrow!" Double d sighed.

"Oh thats not what I heard! Kelly said she saw him checking you out the other day. She said something around the lines " He couldn't keep his eyes off you". "Tama grinned.

"KELLY!" Double D yelled.

"What? Thats what I saw! Honest!" she cried.

**_"Grrrr!"_** Double D growled.

"Calm yourself Edd, if shes telling the truth then maybe you should go for it. Seems to like he's very interested~" Tama smirked.

"Are you crazy! I've only known him for a few days, even if he was gay or even bi I could never just go for it!" He added air qoutes around go for it.

"You know I worry about you very much and I dont want you to end up alone. Now that youve been given a chance you take it! Dont just sit there and wonder about what could be, if your lonely then you should do something about it!" Tama kun growled now getting very annoyed by Double D's unhopeful attitued.

All was silent after that. No one spoke, and it was very tense and awkward. I mean it wasnt like Double D was scared...well actually he was. He also wasnt sure how to go around confessing or getting intimate with anyone much less a guy! He knew he was gay, and of course he studied on what to do and how things worked in a male/male relationship.

He just wasnt sure on how to start or to actually put anything he learned into practise.

"Teach me..."...he whispered.

"Hmm? What was that?" Tama kun asked confused.

"co...could you teach me?" Double d stutered as he blushed madly and figeted, he took a sudden interest in his shoes.

O.O

...

...Tama kun was frozen. Not out of shock, god no! He was frozen at how undeniably adorable Double D looked in that moment.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! of course i'll teach you my little cutie!" Tama kun picked poor little Double D up and swung him around till he got dizzy.

"So when will you meet up with him again?" Tama asked as he put Double D down.

"Um in about an hour." Double D answered while looking at the clock.

"What! you gotta be kidding me I cant teach everything I know in under an hour!" Tama yelled.

"Well I do know the basics!" Double D replied nervously.

"Oh! that cuts me some slack! Alright then come along young padawon and let me teach you what I know!" Tama kun dragged Double d away to his office.

The sad thing was that none of the employees(besides kelly) or the regular customers even batted an eyelash at the strange behavior of the owner.

To them it was just a normal wensday...

* * *

><p>one hour and half latter Double D was standing in front of Jeff's door decideing on weather to press the door bell or to just go run and hide.<p>

S_top being a chiken! Cease the day! You know what they say "nothing ventured nothing gained!"_ those were the last words of Tama kun said before he pushed him out the restraunt.

Right when he finally settled his nerves he heard some one clear there throat behind him. Turning around quickly_(he was getting tired of people sneaking up on him today.)_ he saw that it was a pizza hut guy standing behind him with two pizzas in hand.

"Um im sorry to disturb you from ...well whatever your doing but this pizza is getting cold and I have a few more orders waiting so if you could let me by?" He asked a hint of annoyance in his voice. _Whats with this kid? Hes been standing there for over five minutes like he was frozen or something! he mentally fumed._

"oh! um im so sorry!" Double D moved aside quikly and let the pizza guy ring the door bell. They both heard heavy footsteps behind the door then someone trip and fall with a loud thud. Double d and the pizza guy both winced. _That had to hurt_ they both mused.

Then with a click the door swung open slowly but the person behind it wasnt standing. Jeff was crouched down on the floor holding his nose with slight tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god are you ok! Did you break your nose?" Double d exclaimed. He rushed to Jeff's side dropping the bag that held his change of clothes.

"Huh?... Double D?" Jeff asked surprised to see Double D right then and there. Then when he got over the initial shock he noticed the position he was in, blushed deeply and then shot up like a rocket trying to regain his cool...

...but instead he practically dislocated Double D's jaw with his head.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" Double D yelled as he stumbled backwards while clutching his chin.

"Oh god i'm so sorry!" Now Jeff rushed over to Double d. "Are you ok! ...Oh! And... Ow...  
>he trailed off as he himself clutched his head.<p>

Just then the pizza guy clearded his throat again drawing both of their attention.

"No offense, I do feel bad for both of you, but can I just get paid please?" The pizza guy pleaded although on the inside he was thinking that they were both clumsy idiots.

"Oh right! Sorry~" Jeff apologized while handing over twenty bucks. The pizza guy just rolled his eyes as he took the money and handed over the pizza. "Whatever." He mumbled as he walked to his car.

"Um I guess its a bit obvious now but... I ordered pizza~" Jeff turned to Double D embarssed at his clumsy behavior.

"Well thats good, I was getting hungry." Double d replied shyly.

"Ah! thats great come in!" Jeff pushed double d inside while holding the pizza. Double d just luaghed at his eagerness as they walked to the kitchen .

Jeff placed the pizza on the table and went to go to the fridge to get some drinks. Double d sat at the table and gently placed his bag on the floor.

"OK we have two options coke or sprite!" Jeff asked while he held the refrigerator door open.

"Um sprite?" Double d asked.

"OK then i'll have coke. And you dont have to sound so nervous your a guest Double d." Jeff smiled as he gave Double d the sprite.

"Sorry~"

"you dont have to apologize either." Jeff laughed.

Double d blushed

then it was not so awkward. Jeff and Double d both ate and spoke of their day so far. After they were done they got changend to get in the pool. Only thing was Double d made a big fuss about waiting at least twenty minites befor getting into the pool so they didnt get cramps. Jeff just laughed and agreed with him then pulled him into their arcade to play a few games.

When twenty minutes passed and they made their way by the pool Jeff got a devious gleam in his eye.

"Hey double d~" he called out.

"Hmm?" Double d turned around only to get pushed into the pool.

**Splash!**

Jeff luaghed and jumped in after him. After Double d resurfaced he glared darkly at Jeff who gave him a sheepish look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You do realsie that this means war right?" Double d drawled.

"uh...?"

before Jeff could complete that intelligent thought he was viciously dunked under the water by a grinning Double d who was then dragged under water as well by Jeff who took hold of his feet.

After that it seemed to break out into a another water fight, like the one in the lake but even more wild since it was just the two of them.

Water splashed every where and soaked every thing from the pool chair to the tables and even reached as far as the umbrellas but Jeff and Double d didnt seem to mind as they just goofed off and had fun.

Double d was able to dunk Jeff a second time and evade his sneaky hands, he quickly swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. He stood at the edge posing with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

Jeff resurfaced gasping for air he rested at the edge of the pool giving Double d a dity look. Double d's grin just got wider.

"Now what are you planning?" Jeff asked him out of breath.

"Hm? oh I was just wondering how would feel to be tackeld in a pool?" Doubled d smiled as he poised to jump.

"You wouldnt dare?" Jeff exclaimed

"oh I wouldnt huh?" Double d asked innocently. He was about to jump when Jeff, acting without thinking first, tugged Double D's foot before he could attack.

Bad news was that he made Double d slip close to the edge.

**Bang!**

"…...Shit!"

Double d bashed his head on the edge of the pool and was officially knocked unconscious.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh holy shit!"

Jeff went into complete panic mode as he dove underneath the water after Double d. he qukcly grabed hold of Double d's body before he could float toward the deep end he hauled his body up out of the pool and started to do CPR.

_'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, crap, cap! please wake up, please wake up! I'm so stupid! Why did I do that! Im such a fuckin idoit.!'_ Jeff brutally scolded himself. The guilt felt like it was tearing at his soul.

_'Oh please wake up. Please, please wake up!'_ The mantra went on and on in his head as he continued to preform CPR on Edd.

Double d on the other hand was having a wonderful dream about him and Jeff in the middle of a sexy makeout secession._( go figure huh?)_

in this lovely dream of his he wasnt being as shy as always. The kiss was super intense and filled with so much passion. Tongues were wrestling and lips were being nipped playfully. They laughed and clung tight to each other in a sweet, loving embrace.

_"Edd~" Jeff whispered and smiled at double d, lust clearly in his eyes. _

_"Jeff~" Double d whispered back._

He he leaned back in for another kiss and as their lips connected the haze of unconscious wore off and reality started to settle in.

Double d opened his eyes slowly He was laying by the pool. Jeff was on top of him. His arms were for some reason wrapped tight around Jeff's neck.

Oh and he was kissing him...

for real this time...

* * *

><p>Yeah i know im evil right? hahaha! i just can't help it! anyway some good things will happen next next chapter look forward to it okay?<p>

please review!


	7. sexy pool time yay!

**WARNING: Cursing (eddy) and a lemon (ah! I'm so embarrassed!XD)**

chapter 7

LAST TIME:

_Double D opened his eyes slowly He was laying by the pool. Jeff was on top of him. His arms were for some reason wrapped tight around Jeff's neck._

_Oh and he was kissing him... for real this time..._

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still as they laid in that position. Double D didn't know what to do, he was completely frozen. Jeff wasn't really sure what to do either. One minute he was giving Double D CPR the next Double D was giving him a fierce kiss. (he wasn't complaining) he could sense Double D's inner turmoil but since Double D wasn't letting him go he was stuck...and losing air!<p>

"Uh...Double D cant' brr...breath~" He tried to gasp out.

That seemed to jump start Double D, who quickly let go and shoved his head backwards

…...which led to him banging it on the pavement.

**Smack! **

"**Owwwwww!"**

Which then led to him jerking forward and smacking Jeff in the face with his head

"**owwwwwwwwww!"** they both yelled in unison.

Trying to both soothe their sore body parts. Double D took a glance at Jeff. They were now upright but Jeff still leaning on top of him.

_Oh what a major fail! I cant believe that happened! I hope he doesn't hate me now, or think I'm weird, and doesn't want to be my friend! And..._

Before he could finish his inner rant he felt a hand gently placed on top of his head. He quickly looked up and saw Jeff giving him a concerned look.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Double D didn't really know what to do. He wanted to say he was fine but on the inside he was still panicking.

"um...I'm...uh...I..."..He fumbled not knowing what to say. His cheeks started to turn a bright cheery red while he sat there fumbling with his swim trunks.

Jeff couldn't help it. The sight was too much! Double D was just sitting there with his hair down, soaking wet and half naked. Not to mention his faced painted red as he shyly looked at anything other than Jeff's face, the words just tumbled out...

"God your cute!"~

He sighed as he patted Double D's head like an adorable puppy.

…...O.O...

Double D was shocked...

"Yo...you think I...I'm cute?" He stuttered with disbelief.

Jeff instantly stopped patting Double D's head and froze.

He nervously looked down at at Double D who looked at him with wide sparkling eyes.

"Uh...um...yeah." He whispered.

Now it was his turn to look away and blush.

Double D sat there staring wide eyed at Jeff. He wasn't sure what do, but then he started to hear Tama-Kun's voice in his head, it seemed to say

"_What are you waiting for? Go for it!"_

And so he did...

Jeff was knocked over and before he could even process what happened he felt a pair of plush lips attack his.

_Oh!_ He mentally exclaimed while looking at Double D who was putting all his focus in kissing Jeff. _Oh~ I think I like this. _He grinned into the kiss and then flipped Double D over and started to lavish him with fierce kisses.

They had to come up for air sometime and when they did they were gasping like they had just ran a marathon.

"I guess this means you like me?" Jeff smirked.

Double D just nodded his head and went in for another kiss. Jeff pushed his knee between Double D's legs and rubbed up against the bulge in his shorts.

"Ah!" Double D gasped and Jeff started to chuckle.

"Looks like someone's excited~, do you need help with that?" He whispered in Double D's ear.

Double D wasn't sure if it was possible but he felt his face grow even hotter. He must have been blushing all the way to his ears by now! He turned away not sure how to respond.

Jeff noticed Double D's embarrassment and grabbed his hand, then led it the bulge in his own shorts.

Double D gasped again and snapped his head forward to look at Jeff, who was giving him a lopsided grin.

"No reason to feel embarrassed Double D, I feel the same way." He explained then leaned down to kiss Double D again. He quickly distracted him and slowly slipped his hand down Double D's shorts, then gently started to stroke Double D's cock.

"Ah! wait!" Double d gasped once more. "Were outside!" He exclaimed

Jeff paused..."I know." He said.

"We could be seeAh!... Stop that!" He swatted Jeff's hand.

"Double D~" Jeff whined. "I cant help it! Do you know how hard it is to hold back from touching you! Besides your the one who tackled me in the first place~" he teased.

"Well I...um that's different! Double D tried to defend himself.

"How so?" Jeff purred as he inched his hand back inside Double D's shorts slowly so he wouldn't get noticed.

"I was only kissing you and...Ah!" He jerked forward as Jeff took hold once again. He rested his forehead against Jeff's, Who just smiled and continued teasing Double D.

"Ah! Hah...Wait! What about you?" Double D whispered.

"Hmm? What about me?" Jeff questioned.

Double D grinned and put his hand down Jeff's shorts and rubbed his cock.

"Whoa! Hah...bold move Double D, never suspected it from you~" Jeff teased.

"…...well I can be spontaneous when I want to~" Double D whispered trying to be sexy but couldn't help but blush deeply.

_Did I just say that?_ He mused.

"I thought you were embarrassed to be seen outside?"~ Jeff sighed as Double D teased his cock gently. _Double d has talented fingers~_ he thought.

"Well...If you don't care...then neither should I." Double D said.

"Hmm~" Jeff smirked and picked up the pace.

"Ah, Ah...Wait! Could we Hah...um?~" Double D trailed off embarrassed.

Jeff slowed down again and gave Double D a questioning look.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No! its just that I got a idea~" Double D explained.

"What is it?" Jeff asked as he fully stopped moving and looked interested.

"Well...um..." Double D cleared his thought and took on a serious expression.

"Well as you already know I'm pretty much the smartest guy in the neighborhood and in keeping this title I love to study up on things to keep in the know. Sometimes its mostly for school other times its for keeping up with trends. When I knew for sure that I was gay I made sure to be prepared for any sexual encounters. Embarrassing as it is I made sure to look up any special items, terms, or...um positions...and memorized all the vital info I would..."

"Double D your kind of killing the mood here?" Jeff sighed.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I'll just get down to the point then...um...I would like to try put...putting t..them to...together~" He trailed off looking a the ground.

"Putting them together?...oh! Like rubbing our dicks against each other?" Jeff asked bluntly.

"Ahhhhh! Why do you have to so blunt about it!" Double D yelled as he blushed red as a tomato and hid his face.

"Oh sorry Double D, but I think I like you even more now! Shy, cute, and kinky Hah~ how are you so perfect?" Jeff laughed as he grabbed Double D and putt him in his lap. Their dicks lined up against each other and they both gasped at the touch.

"Yeah I like this much better." Jeff growled as he took hold of both of their dicks and started to stroke them together. He used the pre-cum as lubricate and stroked at a steady pace.

"Hah...Ah! Jeff~" Double D whispered enjoying the feel of Jeff's hand as well as their dicks running together.

"Do you know how sexy you sound right now?" Jeff grunted. "Why don't you help out to Double D, you were the one to suggest this." he whispered in Double D's ear causing him to shiver.

Double D blushed again and gently took hold beside Jeff's hand. Jeff shivered at the shy touch and picked up the pace causing Double D to follow.

Their noises got louder and more desperate as they sped up and tried to reach that peak of being satisfied.

"Jeff!..hah...Jeff!" Double D repeated again and again, desperately grabbing Jeff's shoulder with his other hand. Jeff just grunted out Double D's name over and over as well. His eyes were closed but he still seemed so focused.

_I cant believe this is happening! I...Ah!...I'm actually doing this with someone who really likes me!...Hah! It must be a crime to be this happy~ _Double D quickly thought as he felt the heat in his groin coil and threatening to release.

"Ah! Jeff I'm...close!" Double D gasped.

"Me too~" Jeff gasped as well.

a few more quick jerks and Double D released with a shout of _"JEFF!"_ who was close behind as he growled out Double D's name except it wasn't his nick name...

_"Edd!"..._

In that moment, even though he was dirty and his shorts were stained, Double D couldn't help but feel so happy. In fact he couldn't remember a time he felt so happy except for the day he made his first real friend. (which would be Ed not Eddy!)

He leaned up and tugged Jeff down for a passionate kiss.

"I would be careful Double D. don't want to get excited again do you?" Jeff teased as they pulled apart.

"…...maybe I do." Double D whispered

"Oh God~ your going to be the death of me! I swear!" Jeff laughed as he leaned down to capture Double D's lips again.

Double D just laughed.

After the kiss they both went inside to take a shower. Double D insisted they wash after their earlier activities. Jeff just laughed understanding Double D's strange quirks.

After the shower which turned really steamy as Jeff dragged Double D inside with him. They both got dressed and Double D quickly borrowed any cleaning products Jeff's mother had and cleaned their um (_sticky~_) bodily fluids, Making sure to clean any trace of anything incriminating.

Jeff went inside to pop some popcorn and put in a movie to watch with Double D as he got done doing his cleaning rituals.

Time passed as they enjoyed the movie. Double D's phone rang at some point. They both saw that it was Eddy, Double D was about to answer it and see what Eddy was going to complain about now. That was until Jeff just scowled and took it from Double D's hands and pressed ignore.

"W ha!"Double D started...

"I'm not going to let him ruin our date." Jeff grimaced.

"Date?" Double D asked surprised.

"Yep! After what we just did I'm pretty sure were dating now...right?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yes! Double D exclaimed then looked embarrassed at his little out burst.

Jeff chuckled and leaned down to kiss Double D on the cheek.

Double D smiled shyly and leaned against Jeff as they both continued to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>At Ed's house<p>

"**WHAT. THE. HELL!"** Eddy yelled as he glared at his phone as it said ignored.

He gripped it tightly and it clenched in his hand threatening to snap in half.

Ed was cowering underneath his bed as Eddy cursed up a storm.

"**I cant believe that stupid sock head ignored my Fucking call! Who the Fuck does he think he is! I bet he's with that bastard rich kid Jeff! I told him to get his trust! Not to ignore us all together! Fuck I cant believe he would do that! Now who the hell I'm I going to get to build my ideas! Huh! Doesn't he realize how much money I'm losing thanks to him! fucking hell!"** Eddy screamed.

"**SHUT UP EDDY!"** Sarah screamed from her room. Her and Jimmy were having a tea party. They had gotten over their awkwardness and she had excepted Jimmy's feelings for her. They still did all the same things together but with a bit more lovey-dovey-ness involved.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP SARAH! AND STAY OUT OF MY DANM BUSSINESS!"**Eddy screamed which made Ed whimper from his hiding place as he saw the pure anger in Eddy's eyes.

_Eddy's never been this angry before_. He thought

Sarah and Jimmy paused not sure how to react. They had never heard Eddy this mad before and it actually scared them. Jimmy trembled in fear at Eddy's out burst and even Sarah seemed to go pale at the intense anger in Eddy's voice.

"Sarah?..."...Jimmy whispered

"y...yeah?"

"I have a felling Eddy's going to do something bad..."...He trailed off.

…...

"Me too."... She whispered back

* * *

><p>By the time Mr. and Mrs. Miller got back Jeff and Double D had finished the movie and were helping Jeff's parents unload some groceries. Jeff's mother made dinner and they all talked about their day.<p>

"So did you two have a good day?" Mr Miller asked.

"Um well..."...Double D began but started to blush as he stuttered out a reply.

"We're dating!" Jeff exclaimed happily.

"Jeff!" Double D whined.

"Oh! that's wonderful! I just knew you two would make an adorable couple!" Jeff's mother cooed at the both of them.

Double D looked confused so Jeff leaned down and whispered that his parents already knew about him.

Double D nodded and shot Jeff an envious look. Slightly jealous about his parents support.

Jeff smiled and grabbed Double D's hand

"We're going to my room that OK?" Jeff asked his parents.

"Um well...".Jeff's father began but was cut off by his wife.

"Of course honey! You two have fun!" She smiled and shooed them off as she grabbed the dishes and put them in the dish washer.

Mr. Miller watched them go up the stairs and noticed Jeff's mischievous grin along with Double D's blushing face.

"Um honey..."..He turned to his wife giving her a concerned look.

"Hmm? Yes dear?" She questioned.

"Um...shouldn't we be concerned?" He asked.

"About what?" She asked back.

"Well...they're both teenagers, alone,...in a bedroom..."...He trailed off.

Mrs. Miller looked confused until it finally dawned on her at what her husband was talking about.

"**JEFF DONT YOU DARE START FOOLING AROUND IN YOUR ROOM!" **She yelled toward the ceiling.

"That's OK mom we already began by the pool!" Jeff answered her happily, making Double D blush so hard he was about to pass out.

**"JEFF!"** Mrs. Miller screamed and ran up the stairs to scold her perverted child and save poor Double D.

Mr. Miller just looked out by the pool forlornly

"I don't think I can ever go near that pool ever again~" He sighed.

**Whew! Done. My first lemon too! I could stop blushing through the whole thing! I hope I did a good job! Anyway eddy's reaction is foreshadowing of whats to come. Knowing eddy its not going to be good~**

**anyway next chapter is Nazz's birthday yay!XD**

**review****! :)**


	8. party rockin! pt 1

**Hey guys so yeah this is really late but at least I'm still here yeah? Any way I really just needed a break from a lot of things, plus I had to go volunteer for collage. I've read a few of the reviews for this story and I'm happy that people find my story to be great. **

**Thank you all!**

**Here's chapter…8 yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You're nervous aren't you?"<p>

"Huh?"

Double D turned to face Jeff who was raiding his closet to find the perfect party wear. Double D came over earlier that day too nervous to actually get any sleep that night.

_My first party!( Well officially at least.) I can't believe it! I'm truly honored that Nazz would even bother to ask me!_ Double D thought as he fidgeted in the chair by Jeff's desk

Actually what Double D didn't know was that Nazz has always thought he was pretty cool. I mean come on the guy practically saves her from flunking math! (and science, history….and English…. Ok so she more into the arts, you don't have to study to draw a picture.)

Nazz has always wanted to invite Double D to her parties it's just that when you want one Ed you get them all. Which is a deal no one wants to get. Ed the human wrecking ball will probably destroy your house, and eddy the sneaky rat will probably spend the whole night scamming your guest out of money.

Also this might not be the first time Double D has been to a party but it is the first time he's been invited. Eddy just forces them to attempt at crashing parties. Which usually ends up in them getting kicked out or destroying everything in sight, so this was a pretty big deal Double D.

"Hey you don't have to freaked out I'll be with you the whole time kay". Jeff turned around from the mirror he was admiring himself in and gave Double D a reassuring smile.

"I…I know it's just that I can't help feeling nervous." Double D said shakily while looking up at Jeff.

"Hmmm well no need to fear your devilishly handsome boyfriend is here! I'm going to make sure you have a great time!" Jeff laughed.

Double D blushed and couldn't keep in the laugh at Jeff's excitement_._

_Boyfriend, he's really my boyfriend. I can't help but feel extremely happy every time he says that. I have to make sure I tell Mr. Takumi when I go back to work. Oh! And Kelly because she won't leave me alone until I do._ Double mentally rambled.

"Hey which shirt do you think I should wear?" Jeff asked as he held up two shirts, he was already earning black shorts and was half naked. Double D had a hard time looking at him without blushing. In the right hand was a purple and white shirt that said 'Franky says relax.' The other was light blue and silver that said 'Party Rockin'.

"Um… Party Rockin?" Double D sheepishly suggested.

"This one?" Jeff asked as he lifted his left hand.

"Ye….yeah…I like that song, it gives a good excuse to just dance." Double D said shyly.

"Hahaha! That's your reasoning? Well you do have a point this is a better party shirt plus it gives me a good excuse to wear my party Rockin shades in doors." Jeff thought aloud as he put down the other shirt and began to pull the blue one on. Then he put on his checkered board high tops and his sunglasses then checked his hair. Yep still perfect! He grinned, then turned to Double D.

"Okay! You ready!" He asked while going into a hero like pose. "Are you ready to paaaaarrrrrrtaaaayy!" He exclaimed.

"Hehe yes Jeff I'm ready, I've been ready for quite some time now." Double D laughed as he got up and picked up Nazz's gift off the desk beside him. He was wearing black skinny jeans a dark blue vest with the collar popped up. Underneath he was wearing a short sleeved white t that had metallic blue lettering that said 'N.E.R.D.', black chuck Taylors and of course his infamous black and white beanie. Also to Jeff's pleasure he had is hair all the way down.

"Looking good!" Jeff cat called. Double D blushed as he took Jeff's hand and they both went down stairs.

"Well don't you two look handsome?" Jeff's mother smiled.

"Yeah we know!" Jeff smirked.

"Jeff~" . Mr. Miller groaned.

"What! I was just saying the truth."

"Well anyway you both look great. Double D you look so cute!" Jeff's mother complimented.

"Um…t…thank you." Double D blushed

"Okay so I know you guys are just going across the street but please don't come back too late. Also remember the rules…" Mr. Miller began.

"No drinking, no smoking, no drugs and no sex!" Jeff finished.

"And noooooo truth or dare! Last time you went to a party and played that game I woke up with blue hair!" Mr. Miller gestured angrily at his hair as he gave Jeff an annoyed glare.

"I said I was sorry! You know you can't back down from a dare it's against the rules! Besides it was on spray on dye." Jeff huffed.

"Yeah well it took hours to wash out and when I finally got it out I found my fingers were dyed blue!" Mr. Miller exclaimed.

"Now honey you know Jeff apologized for that, I thought you were over it?" Mrs. Miller patted her husband's back while giving him an amused smile, by now Double D laughing uncontrollable at both the father and son's antics.

"Okay fine I get it no truth or dare! Can we go now?" Jeff asked exasperated as he grabbed Nazz's gift off the dining tabled.

"Yes you can go, just don't get into much trouble ok?" Mrs. Miller smiled warmly as she waved them out the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Jeff yelled after him as he ran for the door.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Miller. Double D smiled as he tried to catch up with Jeff.

It was pretty late already if the stars were out; Nazz's parents said she could celebrate her birthday with her friends so she decided to have a party at night more fun that way. Plus no parental supervision to worry about.

"Don't worry only fashionably late which is the best way to show up at any party." Jeff reassured Double D with a smile.

"I know that's what you said but I can't help feeling terribly rude! Plus I'm worried…"..Double D trailed off looking down at his shoes.

Jeff blinked. "Worried about what?"

Shyly looking up Double D looked from side to side then leaned up and went to whisper in Jeff's ear.

"…..about Ed and Eddy."

Jeff grimaced at the thought of eddy. "What about them?" He asked.

"Well I'm worried they might track me down at Nazz's house, and knowing Eddy's temper I can only imagine what he'll do when he finds out!" Double D sounded really concerned.

"I think you mean IF he finds out, and he won't! So will you please relax? I just hope you can enjoy yourself." Jeff smiled as he grabbed double d's hand and dragged him to Nazz's door. They could hear the music blasting inside and the rowdy calls of out of control teenagers.

"Well sounds like the parties in full swing huh?" Jeff grinned toward Double D, who still looked nervous.

"Well come on!" Jeff grabbed the door handle and opened to reveal the party inside. The lights were off and there was a flashing rainbow light on, everyone from the col-de-sac was there except Ed and Eddy, plus a lot of people from school.

Nazz's parents also rented a DJ who was playing the latest music; a table at the side had all the presents that the guest brought for Nazz. Another table was ladled with foods of all kinds, mostly junk food that teenagers would likely eat.

"Woo! Come on Double D!" Jeff whooped in joy, grabbed double d's hand and dragged him inside slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE…<p>

"God this sucks ass! Do you hear that music! We're missing out on a really sick party, why the hell weren't we invited!" Eddy groaned from his position on his bed.

Ed and Eddy we're at his house watching a movie marathon. Eddy knew about the party weeks ago but when he asked Nazz if he could come shovel chin (eddy's words not mine) barged in and flat out told him no! He couldn't imagine why…

_How could I not be invited! I mean I'm the party king! They should be begging me to come!_ He mentally ranted.

_Stupid party, stupid movie, stupid sock head and his stupid lame ass job!_

Double D told Ed and Eddy that he would be working late so he couldn't hang out to day. Now Eddy was stuck with uni-brow and had to listen to him go on and on about monster movies nonstop!

"Hey lumpy give it a break will yah!" He threw a pillow at Ed's head trying to get him to shut up.

"But Eddy! How will you know how to defeat mutant gerbils if I don't tell you!" Ed whined.

"Well I don't know how about we just watch the movie and find out! Just shut the hell up!" Eddy yelled.

"But eddy!..."

"No! Now just shut the fuck up!"

"Now you're being a big meanie! Oh and swearing makes you a weenie!" Ed grinned as he pointed to Eddy's annoyed face.

"Ok that's it! _**Ahhhhhh..."**_

Eddy tackled Ed and started to bash Ed's face in with one of his pillows. Ed just laughed at Eddy's wimpy attempt at trying to harm him, which only fueled Eddy's anger.

It was going to be a long night…..

* * *

><p>Back at the party:<p>

Jeff sort of lied when he said he would stick by Double D's side because as soon as he set down Nazz's gift he ran to the dance floor. Double D didn't take it that bad he understood that Jeff was a party person so he really didn't mind. He now found himself looking for Nazz trying to wish her a happy birthday.

He found her, Kevin and Rolf in the kitchen just hanging out. Nazz was wearing a short black and white dress with matching heels; she also curled her hair and had tiara on that said birthday girl. Kevin had on a red and white tank top with black shorts and black work boots, of course he had his favorite red hat on. Last but not least Rolf was also wearing a green basketball jersey with ripped jeans and green hi tops.

(What? Rolf can be fashionable too! Plus he likes sports so yeah!)

"Hey Double D I was wondering if you were here or not dude." Nazz greeted him as he walked in. Kevin handed him soda as he said hello.

"Well if it isn't the smart Ed boy! Tell me where the short tempered one and the halfwit! Rolf boasted as he vigorously shook Double D's hand.

"They better not be here, or I'll throw them both out and maybe you as well." Kevin warned him with a glare.

"Kev! Leave Double D alone! He hasn't done anything wrong so stop acting like a jerk." Nazz snapped at him.

"Um….it's fine Nazz I understand why he would be upset, and don't worry I told Ed and Eddy that I would be working late tonight so I couldn't join them. I think Ed dragged eddy into a monster marathon so they should be really busy."

_Or Ed should be keeping eddy pretty distracted with his monster talk….. _He thought to himself.

"Well as long as twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb don't come and bust up the party then I guess its ok." Kevin sighed.

Double D still felt bad over lying to them but it really couldn't be helped.

"So I see the smooth as mama's facial hair Jeff boy is enjoying himself." Rolf mentioned

Double D had to laugh at the new nick name Rolf gave Jeff; _it was only a matter of time._ he thought.

"Um yes Jeff seems to like parties." Double D smiled.

"Well come on Rolf we don't want him stealing all the lime light right!" Kevin joked.

"Why would a lime have its own light ?" Rolf asked.

"…just come on dude." Kevin shook his head as he went to the dance floor with a confused Rolf trailing behind.

"Sooo How are the two of you?" Nazz asked nonchalantly as she took a sip of her drink.

"Huh? Me and whom?" Double D asked confused.

"You know, you and Jeff….how are the two of you?" She asked again

"Um…how do you mean?" Double D tried to act dumb, which was really hard since he was the smartest person Nazz has ever met.

"Oh come on you know what I mean!" She exclaimed then ducked her head leaning close to Double D….

"How are you…..as a couple?" She whispered.

"w….who told you!" Double D yelled.

"Oh please! I don't have to be as smart as you to figure it out. I knew Jeff liked you and with you guys spending so much time together I just knew you guys were together…so come on you got give me the details! I'm dyeing here doubled!" She cried.

"Uh…well me and him a…are together…."

"I knew it! So what's it like, how is he? She asked excited.

Double D blushed, a deep crimson red. "What exactly are you asking!" He spluttered.

"Oh I know you know what I'm talking about." She grinned

"Um well…..um, w…..we ma…made out did other things that I just don't feel comfortable talking to you about!" Double D squeaked out, he was beyond embarrassed.

"Its ok you don't have to go my fan girl imagination will fill in the blanks just fine. She laughed which only made Double D blush even more.

A long night indeed…..

* * *

><p><strong>Whew part one done sorry it seems so short. Anyway please review! And I promise to add more in the next chapter!<strong>


	9. Party Rockin! pt 2

**OK so in this chapter allot of f-bombs and a Rolf and Ed act a little ooc toward the end but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by now and Eddy just couldn't contain himself any longer.<p>

"You know what fuck this shit! We're crashing that party!" He declared as he stood on top of his bed striking what he thought was a menacing pose.

"But Eddy we weren't invited! And Kevin said…." Ed began but was cut off by Eddy.

"Does it look like I care what that shovel chin douche bag says! We're crashing that party now! Come on!" Eddy grabbed Ed by his mono-brow dragging him behind not listening to Ed's whines of pain.

As they made it outside they saw Nazz's house all lite up like Christmas with cars parked out front and people just hanging outside.

"Jeez how many people did she invite? We're we the only ones not invited!"

"Eddy you're going to pull it off! Let go!" Ed cried as Eddy yanked on his mono-brow again.

"Fine you big baby just stop whining! Come on lets sneak through the back." Eddy suggested Ed reluctantly followed behind.

"Looks like its clear back here come on go break down the back door." Eddy ordered.

"But Eddy that wouldn't be nice, the door didn't do anything!"

With an epic face palm Eddy growled as he pulled Ed down and pushed him into the door head first, of course with Ed's hard noggin the door came down with no fuss.

…"Ouch~"

Ed lamely said as he pulled himself up not before Eddy stepped on his head to get through.

"Ok lumpy pick the door up and place it back in the door way so no one notices anything's wrong." Eddy thought that was a good idea even though anyone with a brain could see the large Ed shaped outline.

"OK Eddy~" Ed faintly said as he picked up the door and did as he was told while rubbing his head trying to sooth his ouchie.

"Alright now let's go party!" Eddy grinned like a maniac.

Meanwhile….

Kevin and Double D both got a chill down their spin.

"Double D you ok?" Jeff asked as he put down his drink. He got tired of dancing for a while and returned to Double D's side in the kitchen; he apologized for leaving him and going crazy like that of course Double D forgave him. Kevin and Rolf followed him as well and now they were all just hanging out.

"Hey Kev you ok dude?" Nazz asked Kevin as well.

"My dork senses are tingling…"….He growled.

"Heh that's funny because my Eddy senses are going haywire." Double D awkwardly said next to him.

"Yes and the hairs on Rolf's back are standing on end like the times nana has decided to cook Rolf her yak stew!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Eddy sense's, dork sense', and whatever the heck Rolf just said. What the hell does that mean?" Jeff asked.

"Well over the years I've been able to sense when Eddy has been up to no good." Double D smiled up at Jeff.

"And I start to get a migraine when Eddy decides to be a dork~. Kevin snarled, "Double D he better not be here or your dead meat!"

"I told you I didn't tell him about me coming to this party, if he's here it's because he obviously couldn't resist the urge to crash!" Double D tried to defend himself.

"Yeah Kevin stop ganging up on him, he didn't do anything." Jeff came to Double D's aid starting to get pissed off with Kevin's constant threats.

_He lays one finger on Double D and I will not hold back on hurting him! _

"Yeah come on Kev give Double D a break, besides I bet your just being paranoid." Nazz said beside Kevin.

"Oh really?! Tell me one time when my dork senses haven't come true?" Kevin challenged Nazz.

…

…

…..

…

"..Um?"

"Exactly!"

"Come Kevin! We shall find the other Ed boys and vanquish their evil deeds with the power of Rolf's ancestors!" Rolf proclaimed as he rushed off.

"Yeah, and let's make sure to give them a pounding with our fists." Kevin stormed off after him.

"Uh? What just happened?" Jeff was beyond confused.

"They always get that way when eddy's up to something. I just hope he doesn't ruin my party." Nazz explained.

"Oh if Eddy and Ed are here we have to hide or Eddy will get mad if he sees me here!" Double D panicked.

"Hide why? You were invited and he wasn't he'll get over it." Jeff shrugged.

"But Ed and Eddy are my best friends and it took so much effort just to lie to them I can't let them find out the truth! Please Jeff, I know you don't like Eddy but at least help me spare Ed's feelings he would be crushed if he found out I lied to him!" Double D tried to sway Jeff.

Jeff stood there a few seconds thinking about what Double D said, Ed is a good guy, a bit slow but still nice and he seemed to care allot for Double D, plus he was the one who helped him out in finding out where Double D worked.

Jeff finally sighed and said alright to hiding.

"Well you guys could hide in my room while Kevin and Rolf check if Ed and Eddy are here?" Nazz suggested. They both nodded and followed.

They had a hard time navigating their way through the party with so many people there. While pushing through the crowed they lost track of Nazz and were stuck in the middle of the dance floor.

"Crap do you see her?" Jeff looked around trying to spot Nazz in the crowed.

"No, it's hard to see through this crowd." Double D sounded nervous as he said this; the fear of Eddy actually being here was starting to really affect him.

_I really hope I'm just being paranoid…._

Meanwhile:

_I'm going to kill him!_

Kevin was in the middle of one of his rage fits as he and Rolf stood in the hallway.

"It seems the halfwit Ed boy was the one to break down the door." Rolf looked at the door with a puzzled look on his face, noticing the Ed shaped outline.

"More like the poor lug was thrown through the door. This has Eddy's name written all over it and when I get my hands on that dork I'll give him a serious pounding!" Kevin raised his fist as he proclaimed this death threat.

"I shall bring the almighty hammer of justice that I keep in my pocket for such emergencies! The Ed boys shall not get away this time as I rain down the fury of my forefathers! Rolf bellowed as he puffed out his chest and pointed to the heavens.

"Yeah man well definitely show those dorks, wait….you keep a hammer in your pocket…like all the time?" Kevin gave Rolf a disbelieving look.

"But of course…why wouldn't I?" Rolf turned to Kevin giving him a look that challenged him to question his logic.

"Well uhh…."

"Enough of this foolishness, come Kevin we need to find the Ed boys before its too late!" Rolf charged back to the party not really bothering to look if Kevin was coming or not.

Kevin laughed behind Rolf wondering how he came to be friends with such a weird guy…..

Back at the party:

"You want to dance handsome?"

Random slutty girl asked as she pressed her bimbo sized boobs against Jeff's chest. (Double d's descriptions not mine…)

They still hadn't located Nazz yet, Double D started to wonder if she even noticed they weren't following her anymore. That's when the DJ started to play some more upbeat songs….yeah that's when things started to go wrong.

Jeff it seems was a human magnet, except the only thing he attracted where low class hussies! Ten, TEN girls had walked up to him in the last ten minutes. You know what that means? For each girl that took a full on minute for Jeff to say no to a new one would take its place within seconds! This was getting ridiculous, and it was starting to piss Double D off!

_They don't even notice I'm standing right next to him do they! We're holding hands for goodness sake! How shameless can these girls be?!_ Double D glared darkly at the girl standing in front of them.

Either the girl really didn't notice him or just didn't care as she boldly got closer to Jeff. She rubbed her knee in between Jeff's crouch. That's when Double D saw red.

"Excuse me but if he already said no that means you should back off and find some other boy to seduce!" Double D huffed as he got closer to Jeff's side. Jeff looked down surprised by Double D's outburst; he then noticed how close they were. Double D grabbed ahold of his arm, giving it a possessive squeeze.

The girl's attention was now full on Double D giving him a deadly glare.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you, I think me and gorgeous here were having a conversation. You might want to mind your own business pipsqueak." She spat out venomously. Double D could smell the alcohol on her breath, and he did not approve.

_How dare her! First she flirts with my boyfriend and now she sneaks alcohol into Nazz's party!_

"Whoa! Let's just all get along ok? Look we're actually in the middle of trying to find a friend of ours so I can't really spare a dance right now. Jeff tried to calm the tense atmosphere; he really didn't want a fight to breakout. (Though the thought of Double D getting in the middle of an awesome cat fight over him did sound pretty hot)

Giving back all her attention to Jeff she smile flirtatiously and tried to push Double D out of the way, which she succeeded in as he was harshly pushed aside and landed on the floor with a thud. Jeff tried to catch him before he hit the ground but the girl would have none of that as she straddled his side throwing off his sense of balance.

"Oh come on~". She purred. "Would you rather waste your time looking for a friend or have some fun with me? Just ditch the loser and lets go~". She growled seductively in Jeff's ear. Jeff got shivers down his spin, disgusted by how close the girl was. She of course assumed this meant he was getting turned on by her.

The chick was about to continue when she was viciously torn off of Jeff, turned around and was given such a bitch slap she was thrown to the floor.

Seeing stars she held her check and looked up slowly to see who hit her and was scared to death by the sight before her.

There stood Double D standing above her with a glare so deadly she almost pissed herself.

He shook with fury and stood between her a Jeff, who was giving him an awed look. He slowly put his hand down and opened his mouth to speak in a slow manner making sure this chick understood each word.

"No…means…..no. now if you would please leave me and MY boyfriend alone so we can continue our search. Why don't you find some other boy to rub up against like a bitch in heat or better yet why not leave this house all together before I report you for underage drinking?" He growled.

Grabbing Jeff's hand he stormed off dragging Jeff behind, leaving the slut on the ground. He sent glares to any girl who even dared to get close to the both of them as they walked. The girls were all repelled by Double D's dark looks that promised a swift death.

Jeff was in a daze as he was pulled along, he couldn't help but replay what just happened over and over in his head. _God was Double D hot when he was angry!_

As they plowed on Double D really wasn't paying attention to where he was going, that was when he came face first to what felt like a brick wall.

"Mph!"

He and Jeff fell over as they came to a complete stop, Jeff was brought out of his daze as he saw who exactly they bumped into.

"E…Ed…"… Double D whispered as he looked up into wide eyes. The look on Ed's face was that of confusion, hurt and pure shock as he looked down at Double D.

"Um…I can explain…".Double D trailed off. Ed just stared unblinking; he seemed to be processing what to do.

"Hey lumpy what the hell you stop for!"

Eddy's voice was muffled behind Ed but Double D could still hear it clearly. His eyes widened in fear as he looked to Ed's side where Eddy was about to look around him. That's when Ed sprung to action.

"MUTANT GERBILS!"

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Ed got all the attention of the party. Everyone stared at Ed as he turned around and tackled Eddy before he could get a look at Double D.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"GERBILS EDDY! YOU MUST HIDE BEFORE THEY EAT YOU!"

"ED GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Eddy screamed as he tried to push Ed off but it was no use Ed was too heavy.

Everyone got quite as Ed and Eddy kept yelling at each other, staring at the two of them as they wrestled around on the floor.

"AHA! The gods smile upon the son of a Shepard in his quest for justice! Prepare yourself Ed boys!" Rolf came out of nowhere pulling out his huge as all hell almighty hammer. Kevin was behind him giving both Ed and Eddy a devious smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

As everyone's attention was on the fight that was about to happen both Jeff and Double D got up and snuck to the stairs. Climbing up Double D gave Ed a sincere look as he was the only one to notice them leave.

Upstairs:

"There you dudes are! I was worried you guys got found by Eddy." Nazz was standing by her door giving the both of them a worried look.

"I'm guessing by all the screaming down stairs Rolf and Kevin found them?" She asked as she unlocked her door.

"Uh….I guess you could say that?" Jeff shrugged as he was still reeling about what the hell just happened.

"Well you guys just hide in my room while Kevin and Rolf get rid of those two; I'll come back and get you guys when their gone. I just hope they were smart enough to take the fight outside." She whispered the last part worried over the safety of her house.

She left Double D and Jeff in her room as she made her way back down stairs to check if everything was ok. An awkward silence rose between Jeff and Double D. Jeff didn't expect Nazz's room to be so boyish. Double D was use to Nazz's room since this was where they would study sometimes. Nazz loved clothes and well fashion in general but that didn't mean she acted any different then she use too. Nazz loved sports as well and her room showed that.

"Well that was exciting…..I really hope Ed's ok. I'll have to explain things to him tomorrow." Double D sat on Nazz's bed as he said this, he didn't notice Jeff's weird look.

"Was that normal?" Jeff asked slowly sitting down beside Double D trying to process all this.

"You and Nazz don't seem fazed at all?"

"Hmm? Well yes it is a normal occurrence for Rolf and Kevin to beat on Eddy but that's mostly because he deserves it. Usually when Ed is involved a lot of property damage occurs so hopefully Ed won't wreck Nazz's house….again."

"Ooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkk…..well I guess I just have to get used to it then." Jeff shrugged as he fell backwards on the bed pulling Double D down with him.

"So about that awesome bitch slap…." Jeff began.

"Oh my god, I hit a girl!" Double D popped back up in shock.

"Ahahahahahaha! You just realized this?!"

"Yes! My mother is going to kill me!" Double D shook in fear. Jeff sat up and wrapped his arms around Double D's waist.

"Awe come Double D that girl deserved it and what mommy doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Jeff whispered in Double D's ear.

Double D couldn't help but shiver as his lower part started to react.

"J…..Jeff we can't." He shuddered.

"Who said we were going to do anything? I'm just giving you a hug…but if you really want to then,"

Jeff kissed Double D savagely as he slowly dragged Double D to lie back on the bed. Their tongues mingled together as they kissed passionately.

"W…wait! Double D pushed Jeff back. We can't do that here! We're in Nazz's room, and Ed and Eddy are probably getting beat up right now, plus what about your dads rules?" Double D went into panic mode which actually did nothing to turn off his sexy time mode. _(Why the heck am I so aroused? He thought)_

"Ok…one I know we're in Nazz's room. That's what makes it even sexier." He laughed as Double D blushed. "Two you said that happens all the time so I figure both Ed and Eddy will be ok, besides Eddy does deserve it I just hope Ed will be alright. Last but not least as long as we follow my dad's other rules he doesn't need to find out about us doing this."

Jeff followed up the last statement with a few kisses to Double D's neck causing Double D to moan in pleasure.

"B…But", Double D started to lose focus as Jeff came back up to nibble on his ear.

"No buts…..I've had a hard on since that impromptu cat fight you had, do you know how fucking hot you are when you get angry?" Jeff growled this out huskily as he pulled off Double D's shirt._ when did he take off my vest?_

Blushing a bright red Double D wasn't able to reply to Jeff's question. He moaned even louder as Jeff attacked his nipples.

_It's not breaking the rules if we don't go all the way right? _He thought as he harshly took a breath as Jeff palmed his zipper of his pants.

"D…do you have a condom?" He asked Jeff shyly.

Jeff looked up at him already tearing one open.

_One day I have to find out how he does that so quickly?_ Double D mused.

Outside:

Ok so Kevin and Rolf did have the common sense to take the fight outside. A large gathering surrounded them as they beat the crap out of the Ed boys.

Rolf had already given Ed two lumps on his head with his hammer, adding to the one Ed already had.

Kevin held Eddy in a head lock and was now repeatedly punching him in the gut.

"Stop squirming dork and take it like a man!" Kevin laughed as he punched Eddy harder.

"Screw you Kevin! Ugh, fuck just let me go dammit!" Eddy yelled between punches.

"Not a chance asshole, I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from Nazz's house! This just proves how much of an idiot you are!" Kevin let go of Eddy's head only to grab him by his hair and start punching him in the face. A few teeth went flying out of Eddy's mouth.

"DAMMIT! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME THIS MOUNTH YOU FUCKING PUNKED MY TEETH OUT YOU JERK!" Eddy was pissed now; his perfect smile was ruined again! Thank god he had a uncle who was a dentist.

"Well if you would just wise up once in a while this wouldn't happen fucktard!" Kevin laughed as he gave Eddy a black eye to match the other one he gave him at the beginning of the fight.

"FUCK YOU!"

Ed .vs. Rolf

"Come halfwit Ed boy I know for a fact you are stronger than this!" Rolf exclaimed as he whirled his mighty hammer through the air.

Ed just sat there like a lump on a log. He really wasn't in the mood to play with Rolf; he was still upset over Double D.

"Come now Ed boy prove you're worthy to be my advisory!" Rolf charged Ed swinging his hammer toward Ed's head once again….

But stopped just an inch from his target.

why?

well...

Ed was crying…

Not full on wailing like he usually does when he's begging for something but sincerely crying with silent tears running down his cheeks.

Rolf furrowed his eyebrows in concern; normally his valiant battles with the Ed boy don't end like this. They're always challenging yet fun, why the change he wondered.

Slowly he put his hammer back to his pocket then he lowered himself to the ground in front of Ed.

Now Rolf was not stupid, yes he still didn't really understand the ways of this backwards country and even though he got weird looks for some of the strange things he did, he was still accepted by his friends. One of them was Ed; they were the same age and lived across the street from each other. Yes he was mostly friends with Kevin but that does not mean he didn't hang out with the Ed boy.

He understood that Ed was a bit on the slow side but he did not mind in the least. Ed was a true warrior, a very strong worker, and a good friend. Rolf often had Ed over so he could help with his chores and just hang out. Ed never thought he was weird and in fact Ed thought Rolf was very cool he even said so once….. So yes he and Rolf were friends. Though Rolf never really told anyone, the only one who really knew was Double D who encouraged their friendship.

"Ed boy…what is wrong?" Rolf asked quietly as he gave Ed a concerned look.

Ed just shook his head slowly not bothering to say anything.

"I….if this is about the smart Ed boy, you must know that he didn't want to lie to you…"..Rolf tried to explain.

Ed focused on Rolf as he spoke about Double D.

"T...Then why?" He asked.

"Kevin." Rolf simply replied.

Ed sat there for a moment or two then nodded his head as a small smile of relief appeared on his face.

Rolf stood back up offering his hand for Ed to take. Ed stood up slowly while he wiped his tears away. He looked at Rolf and laughed notifying Rolf that he was ok.

Rolf smiled and patted Ed on the head.

"FUCK LET ME GO ALREADY DAMMIT!"

They both turned to see Kevin on top of Eddy on the ground. He had Eddy's arms pined behind his back with one hand. The other hand was busy smashing Eddy's head into the ground.

"Scream all you want but I'm not letting go dork!" Kevin laughed again as he smashed Eddy's head into the ground even harder.

People were laughing at Eddy as he continued to get a beating.

"FUCK YOU KEVIN! WHEN I GET UP I'M SO GOING TO GET YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Eddy tried to threaten Kevin but it didn't really come off intimidating as he was crying like a little bitch, if anything it was just sad and really annoying.

"I'll get Kevin while you get the loud mouth alright?" Rolf suggested.

Ed agreed with a nod of his head and a laugh at how Rolf described Eddy.

"He would get really angry if you said that to his face."

"Isn't he always angry?" Rolf asked as he made his way over to both Kevin and eddy.

"I guess your right Hehe~. Ed chuckled as he followed.

"Why you hittin yourself, why you hittin yourself?! Kevin laughed over and over again as he flipped Eddy over and punched him with Eddy's own fist.

"FUCK YOU KEVIN, FUCK YOOOOOU!" Eddy spat in Kevin's face which just fueled Kevin to make him hit himself harder.

Abruptly Kevin was put to a stop when Rolf picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Ed did the same for Eddy except he tried to not wound Eddy any further. He turned to Rolf and waved good bye as he made his way back to his house with a screaming Eddy in his arms.

"What the hell Rolf, it was just getting good!" Kevin huffed.

"I know you have fun beating on the Ed boy but you do remember this is Nazz's birthday right?" Rolf asked him slyly.

"Oh shit!" Kevin exclaimed as Rolf set him back down in front of Nazz who was watching the fight from her front porch.

"Well…".She asked slowly, tapping her foot and giving Kevin a scary glare.

"Uhhhhhh….we made sure to take it out side?" He said in a timid voice.

Nazz stood there glaring at him for a few minutes, and then she rolled her eyes and walked back inside.

Boys~ she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhh! Done…sorry toke so long. Anyway if you were disappointed by no sex scene well sorry, I might make that a one-shot but I don't really know I'm a little paranoid of what may happen. Plus I still feel a little awkward when writing about sex LOL.<strong>

**Ok so let's all pretend that Rolf and Ed are neighbors for real because if they were in canon you know Ed would steal his chickens like every day ha-ha!**

**Look forward to the next chapter**

**Review!**


End file.
